La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin
by estrella.ahr.22
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Goku es el malo de la historia? La vida de Gohan cambiara de una manera inesperada gracias a su sangre Saiyajin. Se lleva a cabo en un universo alterno.
1. Prólogo

**"La leyenda del Super Saiyajin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _Hablando_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Esta es la tierra, un planeta bello a comparación del resto, aquí existe una especie inteligente pero un poco débil, los seres humanos, a pesar de esto toda la población en este planeta sigue a salvo ¿Porque? Muchos se preguntarán, en este universo existen especies que podrían exterminar a cada uno de ellos en cualquier momento, pero justo cuando la muerte fue inminente ocurrió un suceso que no estaba planeado por el destino...

Hace años, cuando los humanos se encontraban en paz, un objeto esférico se acercó a la tierra, nadie tenía planeado esto, dicho objeto impacto en una zona lejana a la civilización, en este objeto o mejor dicho nave se encontraba un pequeño bebe con cola, el solo lloraba ya que aún era muy joven como para comprender todo...

Este bebe no murió, fue encontrado por cierta persona, Gohan, el lo trato como si fuera su propio hijo, hasta le otorgó un nombre _Goku... así será como te llamarás_ el estaba muy alegre por esto, pero no comprendía la grave consecuencia que ocasionó...

Los años pasaron todo parecía muy normal, pero para Gohan todo era un infierno, ese pequeño bebe que recogió en medio del bosque era un niño muy desagradable, se comportaba muy mal... Parecía que tenía un instinto asesino. Goku era un niño como cualquier otro, excepto que tenía una cola y ese instinto, el niño era muy poderoso, para la mala suerte de Gohan, así que poco a poco comenzó a entender la consecuencia de sus actos...

Cierto día Goku se encontraba jugando alegremente, pero ese día era especial ya que ocurriría una luna llena, nadie sabía las consecuencias, todo lo tomaron tan a la ligera...

Ese fatídico día Gohan cayó muerto a manos de su hijo, Goku, el cual cumplía diez años y fue cuando su memoria le empezó a dar sentido a su vida, recordó todo, cuál era su propósito, él era un Saiyajin...

Después de ese incidente la tierra sufrió un gran daño, Goku comenzó a exterminar a la gente de ese planeta, como lo hizo con su abuelo, los humanos intentaron todo para detenerlo, pero no lograron nada...

La gran cantidad de gente que vivía en la tierra fue disminuyendo poco a poco en ese momento la mitad del planeta ya había perecido, entonces cuando todo parecía perdido algunas personas un poco más sobresalientes se unieron para terminar con este terror que acechaba a la tierra...

Pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente, algunos hombres de dicho grupo murieron, otros continuaron con vida, pero jamás se enteraron de lo que realmente ocurrió ese día, ya que Goku había desaparecido de la tierra, sin dejar ningún rastro, pero ¿Porque? Acaso ¿Se rindió?, cada uno dudaba de esto, nadie fue capaz de ver lo que ocurrió en ese momento, lo único que recuerdan era la voz de una mujer...

Este suceso se convirtió en una leyenda, cada persona la conocía bien, sabían la verdad sobre los Saiyajin, así que desde ese día temían que el horror se volviera a desatar, no sabían si algún día los Saiyajin regresarían o si en realidad continuaban entre ellos, todos dudaban...

Algunos comenzaron a prepararse para ese día, pero solo aquellos que estuvieron en la batalla contra el niño Saiyajin, dichas personas honraron la muerte de sus compañeros caídos haciéndose más fuertes, con la ayuda del guardián de la Tierra, Kamisama, él accedió a ayudarlos en esta tarea para que lograran proteger al mundo por si alguna amenaza regresaba a la tierra...

Nadie jamás olvidaría esto, el suceso que marcó a la humanidad con millones de muertes, fue una época horrible...

En cierto lugar, para ser más específicos la montaña Pauz se encuentra una pequeña casa, la cual parece lo más normal del mundo, en ella se encuentra una mujer Chi-Chi una artista marcial, la cual fue la verdadera salvadora del mundo y mi madre.

Ella fue la que acabó con la amenaza de los Saiyajin a un precio muy alto, al cual accedió con el fin de salvar a la humanidad...

* * *

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? Este es el inicio de una historia que he tenido en la mente desde hace tiempo, espero que les guste, y si es así dejen su opinion sobre esta historia. _ Deben saber que esto solo es el prólogo, la historia será actualizada después de un tiempo todo dependera de sus opiniones.**

 **NOTAS: Como pueden notar este fic ocurre en un universo alterno de DBZ, la historia fue cambiada un poco aquí Goku nunca sufrió su caída cuando era bebe, así que no olvido quien era en verdad.**

 **Para aquellos que no lo notaron el prólogo es el POV de Gohan, más adelante se explicará bien lo que ocurrió ese día.**

 **Los capítulos serán más largos que el prólogo, esto solo es para probar si les agrada este inicio de** **historia.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	2. 1: La verdad

**"La leyenda del Super Saiyajin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **1.**

Este día era especial, fue el día en que toda mi vida cambió, descubrí la verdadera razón de todo lo que ocurrió, pero antes de esto comenzare contando la historia de mi vida, desde un inicio...

* * *

 _-Gohan!... -_ Se escuchaba un grito a través del bosque, era tan fuerte que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. En este momento Gohan tenía nueve años de edad, era un niño con el cabello de color negro en picos que salían de su cabeza y los ojos de color azul turquesa, usaba un gi color morado con un par de muñequeras en los brazos, lo más interesante era su cola la cual se movía detrás de él, era un niño como cualquier otro aunque tenía un carácter un poco tímido, esto se debe a que no hablaba mucho con más gente.

 _"Parece que ya tengo que volver..."_ En ese momento Gohan se encontraba entrenando, desde pequeño el había estado practicando artes marciales, igual que su madre, pero lo más sorprendente era que desde los cuatro años ya era más poderoso que su madre, aunque nunca dejó de lado los estudios ya que su madre esperaba que se convirtiera en una persona muy inteligente.

Gohan miro hacia el frente y sonrío por lo que vio, había una pequeña familia de aves en un árbol frente a él, le encantaba la vida, él siempre se preocupo por la vida de los que le rodean, por eso es que a él le agradaba entrenar, para proteger a sus seres queridos - _Que lindo...pero mejor me apresuro -_ Dicho esto comenzó a elevarse en el aire y voló directo a su casa.

Una vez que llego su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos - _Gohan, cariño que bueno que llegas... -_ Dicho esto Chi-Chi colocó un gran plato repleto de comida sobre la mesa, al ver esto Gohan se apresuró y comenzó a deborar toda clase de alimentos que su madre le preparo.- _Gracias mama...-_ Gohan le sonrió a su madre

Chi-Chi miraba a su hijo feliz, hasta que _"Es ahora o nunca...debo decirle la verdad"_ Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de su hijo - _Gohan necesito decirte algo..._ -Gohan dejó de comer un momento y miro a su madre -¿ _Que sucede?.. -_

 _-Cariño esto puede ser algo difícil, pero prométeme que vas a ser fuerte -_ Chi-Chi miro a su hijo esperando a ver su reacción- _Um...de acuerdo_ \- Gohan no sonaba tan alegre como antes.

 _-Bueno... Gohan existe una razón la cual puede explicar porque tienes una cola y porque tienes un gran apetito... -_ Chi-Chi se detuvo en este punto y procedió a contarle lo que en verdad sucedió hace años.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día, cuando todos los peleadores que fueron en busca de salvar al mundo cayeron, algunos estaban muertos, mientras que otros seguían vivos pero inconscientes. - _Jaja les advertí que jamás lograrían derrotarme-_ esa era la voz de la persona más odiada por la humanidad, Goku - _solo vinieron a hacer una esfuerzo inútil... ¿Y para que? Solo aceleraron su muerte -_ se burlaba de aquellos luchadores que dejaron todo atrás, levantó un poco su brazo y una esfera amarilla apareció en su mano- _Ahora mueran -_ La bola de ki salió disparada hacia un grupo de los luchadores que seguían vivos, los cuales solo vieron su muerte inminente y una explosión.

Goku o como él se hacía llamar Kakaroto estaba listo para lanzar el último ataque, el que acabaría con toda la esperanza que aún quedaba cuando algo llamo su atención - _Mujer que intentas hacer...-_ En ese momento Chi-Chi había aparecido frente a los luchadores caídos, tenía una expresión seria en su cara, la ira y el odio la acompañaban - _No permitiré que los asesines...-_ Se puso firme y en una posición de pelea - _Y quien lo impedirá...tú-_ Kakaroto la señaló con disgusto, no le gustaba que los insectos se emprometieran en sus asuntos.

 _-Si!... Yo no permitiré que continúes con el terror que estás provocando en la tierra... Acabaré con todo en este momento-_ Lo miraba con una expresión seria. Kakaroto no podía creer esto _"Esta mujer prefiere morir por salvar a todos... Pero ¿Porque? Sabe que no es capaz de hacer nada..."_ En ese momento ocurrió algo que nadie tenía planeado, Kakaroto tuvo misericordia de Chi-Chi - _De acuerdo... No mataré a nadie más y me iré de este planeta... Pero con una condición...-_

Chi-Chi solo miraba con horror a este hombre, su condición era algo horrible, pero a pesar de esto ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por el bien de todos...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _-... Así que esa es la verdad, tú naciste unos meses después de que tu padre se fue, pero él jamás se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada..._ -Gohan solo escuchaba las palabras de su madre _"No puede ser... Así que por eso yo"_ Lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de los ojos del niño - _No es verdad...yo...-_

Chi-Chi solo miraba esta escena con horror- _cariño ¿estás bien, que...-_ Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su hijo salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa - _Gohan!..., espera-_ Chi-Chi corrió tras su hijo, pero ya era muy tarde, salió volando dejándola completamente sola.

Gohan aterrizó en un claro en medio del bosque- _yo...yo..._ \- Repetía una y otra vez en voz baja - _No puedo creerlo...mi padre el que nunca conocí es un asesino...no puede ser-_ Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo alrededor de su rostro, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, la tristeza que estaba transmitiendo Gohan se comenzó a convertir en ira - _mi padre es un asesino...es un monstruo ...asesino a medio planeta...Saiyajin -_

Una fuerza se comenzó a sentir en el bosque, Gohan estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, un poder sorprendente comenzó a surgir alrededor del niño, un Aura dorada lo rodeó, entonces su cabello comenzó a cambiar parpadeaba entre el negro y el oro, hasta que - _Te odio!..._ -Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerzas como el poder comenzó a surgir, su apariencia cambio completamente, igual que su ki, era algo sorprendente lo cual llamó la atención de otros...

* * *

Mientras tanto en una pequeña isla en el centro del océano, se podía distinguir una pequeña casa la cual tenía escrito "Kame House", un hombre se encontraba durmiendo en una silla de playa a la orilla de dicha isla, también había otras personas, un hombre calvo con tres ojos, un hombre con cabello negro un poco largo y una gran cicatriz en la cara, un pequeño hombre calvo que usa un gi naranja se encontraban entrenando entre ellos.

Un poco separado de ellos se encontraba una mujer con el cabello azul, un pequeño payaso o lo que fuera, un gato azul volador y un pequeño cerdo, miraban a los hombres que se encontraban peleando entre sí.

 _-Vamos hasta cuando van a seguir peleando-_ Bulma se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a ellos, - _hasta que seamos más fuertes...-_ Esta vez el que habló fue Yamcha el cual se encontraba lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire. - _Pero no creen que ya son muy fuertes...seamos sinceros ustedes son las personas más fuertes del planeta-_ Bulma elogió un poco a sus tres amigos

 _-Por favor... Comparado con ese Saiyajin... -_ Krilin dejó de pelear un momento y se dirigió a Bulma - _No estamos seguros cuando regresara..._ -La voz de Krilin sonaba un poco más apagada. Se hizo un silencio en el cual se podía sentir odio y tristeza mezclados, hasta que...

 _-¿Qué es eso?... -_ Ten Shin Han hablo por primera vez- _Puedo sentir un gran ki...-_ Krilin mencionó pero se veía un poco asustado _"No puedo creerlo...son ellos..."._ Al ver la reacción de Krilin, Bulma se acercó un poco a él - _¿Qué sucede?_.-

 _-Son ellos...-_ Fue lo único que dijo Yamcha como avanzó un poco- _Se siente un ki muy poderoso en esa dirección -_ Levantó un poco el brazo para apuntar al norte.

 _-No puede ser_ -Bulma volteo a ver horrorizada, ella jamás creyó que regresarían- _Debemos ir.,..para esto es por lo que nos hemos preparado-_ Krilin habló y se elevó en el aire ,Ten y Yamcha asintieron y se elevaron junto a él, cuando salieron disparados a una velocidad supersónica.

* * *

Gohan logró salir de sus pensamientos y notó el cambio - _¿Qué pasó?..._ -Miro su cuerpo y no notó ningún cambio, hasta que alcanzó a ver su cola y vio que ya no era de color marrón, ahora era de oro - _¡¿Qué!? -_ Miro desconcertado, corrió hacia el lago que se encontraba junto a él y vio su reflejo - _¡¿Qué me sucedió!?-_ Chillo, su apariencia había cambiado su cabello ahora era de un color oro igual que una extraña aura que lo rodeaba.

 _-¡Ahhh!...-_ gritó hasta que sintió el enorme poder que tenía -¡¿ _Que es este poder!?... acaso yo...-_ No pudo terminar cuando sintió algunas presencias que se dirigían hacia el, pero eran completamente desconocidas - _Uno...dos...tres.,..cuatro...No puede ser..-_ Estaba completamente asustado, no sabia que hacer- _¡¿Qué hago!?... Mejor voy con mama-_ Así fue como se podía distinguir una mancha dorada sobrevolando el bosque.

Chi-Chi miraba desconcertada, su pequeño hijo estaba muy asustado y ella lo dejo ir - _Gohan..._ -Unas lágrimas se empezaron a formar alrededor de sus ojos hasta que lo vio, una pequeña mancha de oro se dirigía hacia ella- _¿Qué es eso?...-_ se calmó un poco y lo sintió, era su bebe - _Gohan!..-_

Gohan localizó a su madre fuera de su casa - _Mama!..._ -Se acercó a ella y descendió. En ese instante Chi-Chi corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo- _Me alegra que regresaras...pero ¡no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera!_ -Su voz era un poco más seria, esto tomó por sorpresa a Gohan- _Si.,,lo siento mama-_ sonrió un poco.

Chi-Chi separó un poco a su hijo y lo observó detenidamente - _Por cierto...¡¿Qué te pasó!?-_ Le grito en la cara - _¡¿Porque tienes el cabello de ese color...y que pasó con tu cola!?-_ Exclamo un poco agarrando la cola de oro de Gohan

 _-Ah...mama no hagas eso_ -Anunció ya que la cola era la debilidad de todo Saiyajin- _y no sé que me pasó...por un momento estaba enfadado y ¡termine así!-_ Anunció mientras tomaba su cola de las garras de su madre- _Gohan..._ \- Chi-Chi lo miró con ternura y se sumió en sus pensamientos "Se ve lindo...¡es un rebelde!...lindo...¡rebelde!..."

Gohan notó que su madre desvío la mirada - _¡mama olvida eso!-_ El grito trajo a Chi-Chi devuelta a la realidad - _mama una vez que termine de esta manera pude sentir cuatro presencias que se dirigían a mi dirección..._ -Gohan anunció en voz alta moviendo los brazos como loco- _¿Presencias?_ -Chi-Chi preguntó confundida, pero ahora que lo pensaba efectivamente había cuatro presencias que venían a esta dirección _"¡No puede ser!..."_ Miro con horror _"Nos encontraron"_

 _-Mama..¿Qué hacemos?-_ Gohan estaba asustado, esta era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba esto, jamás había visto y mucho menos hablado con algún otro ser humano, pero justo cuando se hiba a volver a su madre las cuatro presencias llegaron _"¡Llegaron!"_ Este pensamiento corrió por la mente de Gohan, los cuatro hombres se encontraban flotando encima de ellos, todos eran muy normales excepto por el más alto era un hombre con la piel color verde y unas orejas puntiagudas, traía una clase de capa blanca y un turbante _"Extraño..."_

Chi-Chi se horrorizó, estos hombres, los recordaba ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de aquellos guerreros que lucharon contra el Saiyajin _"No puedo creerlo... Pero esto es malo si son esos guerreros significa que saben todo sobre los Saiyajin...y deben ser muy fuertes"_ Al volver a dar una mirada a estos hombres Chi-Chi pasó su mirada a su hijo, estaba asustado _"Gohan..."_ Al ver a su hijo así Chi-Chi dio un paso adelante de el, como un instinto protector _"No permitiré que le hagan nada a mi Gohan..."_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Aqui está la actualización que prometí :D, este es el sentido que tendrá esta historia, espero que les guste y si es así dejen su opinión.**

 **Ferunando: Gracias por tu opinión, conozco lo de los universos alternos, me encantan por eso escribí esta historia xD**

 **Alexandra Cooper96: Aquí está la razón por la que Chi-Chi salvo al mundo, en este fic ella será más fuerte que en la serie normal, ya que por eso es otro universo**

 **medalit: gracias xD**

 **karito: espero que al leer este capítulo hayas comprendido lo que hizo Goku ,y Vegeta y Bulma si aparecerán (spoiler)**

 **mons: aquí está la historia, disfrútala ;D**

 **luciaFan: Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia.**


	3. 2: Combatientes

**"La leyenda del Super Saiyayin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **2.**

Los cuatro combatientes miraban sorprendidos _"Este día cada vez es más extraño..."_ Este pensamiento cruzo por la mente de los cuatro, primero sintieron un enorme ki que probablemente era de un Saiyajin y cuando llegan solo ven a una mujer y a un niño.

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ -Krilin mencionó desconcertado - _¿Seguros que se trataba de un Saiyajin?_ -Yamcha cuestionó a los demás, lo único que veía frente a él era una mujer y a un niño rubio, pero lo más extraño era que el sorprendente ki parecía provenir del niño

 _-Fíjense bien-_ Esta vez el que habló fue Piccolo, señaló a él niño que se encontraba detrás de la mujer - _Ese niño tiene una cola -_

 _-¡¿Qué!? -_ Los tres combatientes miraron sorprendidos- _Es verdad...¡Tiene una cola!-_ Ten mencionó mientras daba un buen vistazo al niño. Todos miraban al niño con enojo, ese pequeño niño que a simple vista se ve inofensivo pertenece a los Saiyajin, los más odiados por los seres humanos.

Sin decir una palabra los cuatro descendieron frente a Chi-Chi - _Mujer apártate... Debemos llevarnos a ese Saiyajin-_ Picollo declaró con disgusto en su voz

Gohan escucho las palabras de ese hombre verde y se aferró a la pierna de su madre _. -¡No!-_ Chi-Chi anunció con un grito.

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_ Piccolo no estaba tan sorprendido, desde que los observo la primera vez se dio cuenta que esa mujer era probablemente la madre del niño, pero esto le dejaba dudas _"Ella es humana no podría ser la madre biológica del niño...tal vez simplemente lo encontró..."_

 _-Por favor hazle caso...-_ Krilin habló con seriedad - _...ese niño pertenece a la raza que devastó al planeta en el pasado...no podemos dejarlo andar suelto por ahí -_ Krilin comprendía mejor que nadie lo que un Saiyajin podría causar al mundo. - _¡No me importa!...-_ Se escucho la voz amenazante de Chi-Chi- _...el es mi hijo y no permitiré que lo toquen_.- Esto sorprendió a los cuatro combatientes _"¿Tanto se aferra a ese niño?"._

 _-¡No es momento de sentimentalismos!-_ Piccolo dio una paso más cerca de la mujer

 _-Si no lo vas a entregar...¡lo haremos a la fuerza! -_ Mencionó con una voz firme, no tenía tiempo de discutir con esta mujer.

Al escuchar las palabras de este hombre Chi-Chi se colocó en una posición de pelea _"No dejaré que lo separen de mi lado..."_ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, defendería a su hijo sin importar que.

Al notar que Chi-Chi se colocó en una posición de pelea Piccolo sonrió - _De acuerdo...será a la fuerza -_ se colóco en una posición de pelea.- _Picollo, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-_ Krilin no quería ver cómo hiba a terminar esa mujer si luchaba con Piccolo. - _¡No te metas, enano! -_ Piccolo grito- _No importa que medidas debemos tomar, no podemos permitir que el Saiyajin se quede aquí.-_

Krilin no supo que responder _"Tiene razón...es nuestro deber proteger la tierra"_ Miro de reojo al niño Saiyajin, lo veía tan inocente, pero _"Con ese Saiyajin fue lo mismo...y que fue lo que ocasionó"_ Dejando de lado sus sentimientos Krilin se colocó en una posición de pelea.

Chi-Chi no sabía lo que ocurriría estos hombres se veían muy fuertes _"Gohan cariño, no importa lo que pase recuerda que siempre te amare"._

Chi-Chi corrió directo hacia Krilin, lanzó una patada directo a su cara la cual recibió, Krilin aún discutía con sus sentimientos así que no lo noto, por la patada salió volando directo a un árbol el cual se derrumbó por el impacto.

Al ver esto Piccolo tomó esta oportunidad y lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Chi-Chi, parecía que le daría pero en el último momento lo esquivo. - _Veo que sí sabes cómo pelear-_ Piccolo se burlo.

Chi-Chi ignoró por completo al Namek y corrió tras el, volvió a lanzar una parada directo a su cara, como hizo con Krilin, pero para su sorpresa Piccolo la detuvo con una mano. Piccolo sonrió a esto, tenía a su enemigo a su merced, asi que sin dudarlo soltó otro puñetazo el cual le dio directo y la mando a volar al lado de su hijo.

Chi-Chi estaba sorprendida, este hombre era muy poderoso, intentó ponerse de pie pero para su sorpresa no pudo _"No puede ser..."_ Miro sorprendida, la verdad era que ella no había practicado artes marciales desde que Gohan cumplió los cinco años, ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. - _Gohan...lo...siento-_ Chi-Chi cayó después de estas palabras

Al ver que su contrincante ya no podía continuar Piccolo sonrió, por fin acabaría con esto, comenzó a caminar hacia el niño, ignorando por completo sus gritos , y se detuvo frente a él. Krilin apareció al lado de Piccolo- _¡Maldicion! Ese golpe me tomó por sorpresa-_ se quejó. - _Parece que aún te falta entrenar-_ Piccolo se burlo.

Detuvieron su charla y vieron al niño frente a ellos. Gohan estaba en estado de shock, jamás había visto a su madre ser derrotada, ahora sí que estaba asustado _"Ahora ¡¿Qué hago!?"_ Dentro de él su tristeza se comenzó a convertir en ira, no le agradaba que lastimaran a sus seres queridos - _Mama...-_ Finalmente su rabia salió a la luz.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Gohan dio un salto y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Krilin el cual lo mando a volar, de nuevo - _¿Por qué siempre yo..._ -Se escucho la voz de Krilin.

 _-¡¿Pero qué!?-_ Los otros tres combatientes estaban sorprendidos, no creía que el niño en verdad supiera como pelear.- _Así que si sabes pelear_ -Piccolo se burlo como Ten y Yamcha aparecieron junto a él, no tomarían a este Saiyajin a la ligera, aunque fuera un niño.

Entonces Gohan de repente desapareció - _¿Eh?..¿Dónde está..-_ Yamcha no pudo terminar como sintió un inmenso dolor en su estómago, miro para ver a Gohan dandole una patada la cual lo mando a volar junto a Krilin.

 _-¡Pero qué demonios! -_ Piccolo y Ten estaban sorprendidos, no creían que ese niño tuviera tanto poder ya que ellos habían estado entrenando por años desde que sucedió la tragedia, deberían estar a su nivel.

Enseguida Gohan corrió directo a Piccolo, el cual se sorprendió por qué venía directo, espero a que estuviera cerca y lanzó una bola de ki, pero para su sorpresa Gohan volvió a desaparecer.

Gohan reapareció justo detrás de Piccolo y le dio una patada en la cara, Piccolo grito de dolor como fue arrojado hacia una roca la cual se destruyo al instante.

- _Piccolo!-_ Ten grito, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de mandar a volar a Piccolo.

Piccolo se levantó del suelo y voló de nuevo junto a Ten, un hilo de sangre morada apareció, provenía de su boca. Piccolo no estaba muy feliz con esto, esta vez sí que estaba enojado.

 _-Cuidado con este niño...parece ser que es muy veloz -_ Piccolo le dijo a Ten, pero para su sorpresa Gohan ya se dirigía directo a ellos, rápidamente lo esquivaron _"Debe haber una manera fácil de detenerlo"_ Piccolo miraba al niño hasta que lo vio _"¡Eso es!..."_

Gohan volvió a ir directo hacia ellos, solo que se desvió para acabar primero con Ten, volvió a desaparecer y apareció justo a su lado, su puño estaba a punto de estrellarse hasta que sintió un inmenso dolor.

 _-¡Ahh! -_ Gohan grito, el dolor estaba recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía como si todas sus fuerzas lo estuvieran abandonando, alcanzó a mirar hacia atrás solo para ver a Piccolo sosteniendo su cola _"¿Cómo sabía..."_ cayó de rodillas por el dolor, su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, de nuevo, su cabello y cola regresaron a su color original.

Los dos combatientes se sorprendieron por esto, ellos no sabían que los Saiyajin tenían una transformación de este estilo - _Esto es extraño...-_ Ten mencionó sin quitar la mirada de Gohan el cual se retorcía de dolor.

Krilin y Yamcha aparecieron junto a Gohan- _Vaya que es fuerte..._ -Krilin dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, le había dado un golpe duro - _Tienes razón...de todas maneras ¿Ahora qué? -_ Yamcha cuestionó

 _-Iremos al templo de Kamisama, él nos dirá qué hacer con el -_ Piccolo anunció mientras miraba a Gohan, se agachó y tomó al niño - _vamonos de una vez-_ Reclamo.

Los tres asintieron y se elevaron en el aire igual que Piccolo, _"Kamisama sabrá qué hacer.,...de todas maneras debemos averiguar si hay más Saiyajin en la tierra"_ con este pensamiento emprendió el vuelo.

 **oOo**

Gohan se encontraba aterrado, él siempre tuvo una vida agradable y en paz pero estos hombres aparecieron y los separaron de su madre _"Mama..."_ Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar alrededor de sus ojos.

En estos momentos se encontraba en una habitación, era completamente blanca lo único que había era una silla, en donde se encontraba sentado, una mesa justo al lado y la puerta de la habitación, pero esta no tenía picaporte para poder salir, estaba atrapado. Gohan jamás había estado tan asustado en toda su vida, no sabía qué harían con el.

 **oOo**

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba el patio de el templo de Kamisama, un lugar muy amplio, en el se encontraban Piccolo, Krilin, Ten y Kamisama .

 _-¿Cuánto más tardarán?-_ Se quejó Krilin, en estos momentos estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo junto a Ten - _Calma...ya están cerca_ -Ten mencionó mientras se ponía de pie. Efectivamente Yamcha había regresado.

 _-Por fin..-_ Krilin se puso de pie. - _Lo lamento... Es que tuvimos un problema-_ Yamcha le sonrió - _¿Tuvimos?_ -Bulma mencionó con enojo mientras se colocaba frente a Yamcha - _¿De quién fue la culpa que se rompiera? -_ Bulma se quejó - _¡¿Dices que es mi culpa!?Pero yo...-_ Yamcha fue interrumpido antes de que terminará.

 _-Ya cállense -_ Piccolo grito, estaba arto de ver a este par peleando.- _Ahora...nos dirán ¿Qué pasó?_ -Kamisama anuncio mientras se acercaba un poco más al grupo. Al escuchar esto Bulma se interesó en la plática - _¿en verdad se trataba de un Saiyajin? -_ Cuestionó.

 _-Si..._ -Krilin mencióno - _...cuando llegamos al lugar nos encontramos con una mujer y un niño..._ -

 _-¿Un niño?...-_ Bulma cuestionó - _..si, un niño, estábamos igual...pero gracias a Piccolo...-_ Krilin lo miró de reojo- ... _nos dimos cuenta que era un Saiyajin...-_

 _-Así que regresaron -_ Kamisama reflexionó, el jamás creyó que volverían- _...pero había algo diferente en este niño...-_ Krilin continuó- _...cuando lo vimos la primera vez el tenía el cabello rubio pero una vez que fue derrotado su apariencia cambio...su cabello se volvió negro..-_

 _-¡¿Cambio!?...pero que significa -_ Bulma estaba sorprendida, jamás escucho algo así. - _Esto, al parecer, es una transformación-_ Kamisama informó _"¿pero desde cuando los Saiyajin tienen transformaciones de este estilo?...la única que tienen es la de Ozaru (gran mono)"_

 _-Si, eso parece -_ Piccolo afirmó - _De todas maneras vamos por el Saiyajin, el aclarara todo-_ Piccolo comenzó a caminar al templo _De acuerdo..._ Bulma asintió y lo siguió igual que el resto.

 **oOo**

Gohan seguía esperando, no estaba seguro hasta cuando lo dejarían salir, miro al suelo con tristeza, hasta que escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, levantó la vista para notar que la puerta se abrió...

Piccolo entró primero a la habitación en donde se encontraba el Saiyajin _"No lo tomare a la ligera..."_ Repetía en su mente. Detrás de él estaba Bulma y el resto.

 _-Así que es el_... -Bulma mencionó en voz baja _"En verdad es solo un niño...pero él se ve menor que el anterior Saiyajin que vino a la tierra..."_ Miro a Gohan _"Será de unos...que ocho o nueve años"_ Esto le daba un poco de tristeza, lo veía muy inocente a pesar de ser un Saiyajin. Krilin notó esto- _Bulma, no te dejes llevar solo porque es un niño, recuerda que también es uno de ellos-_ Krilin mencióno en voz baja.

 _-Bueno niño...ahora nos dirás porque estas en la tierra -_ Piccolo cuestióno con rencor en su voz, se colocó justo delante de él niño. Gohan levantó la mirada hacia el hombre verde - _No lo sé..._ -Respondió. - _¿No sabes?...-_ A Piccolo le sorprendió esta respuesta, igual que a los demás - _Entonces dime algo...¿sabes que eres un Saiyajin?-_ Piccolo volvió a cuestionar. - _Si...en parte_ -Gohan respondió.

 _-¿En parte?...¿a qué te refieres?-_ Krilin se unió al interrogatorio. _"Maldicion..."_ Gohan se lamentó _"No debí decir eso..."- Ehh...yo..._ -Gohan no sabía qué decir, el recordó que su madre le dijo que jamás revelara que el solo era mitad Saiyajin, pero se le acababa de escapar.

 _-¡Responde! -_ Piccolo gritó con desprecio- _Sabes a qué te refieres ¿no?-_ Colocó una sonrisa. Gohan se sorprendió con esto, este hombre hará lo que sea con tal de saberlo, pero aún así - _Si...pero no puedo decirlo...me dijeron que no-_ Gohan habló aún más bajo.

 _-¡¿No vas a decirlo!? -_ Piccolo no soportaba a este niño, no quería decir nada.- _Piccolo, cálmate...esta no es la manera de resolverlo-_ Kamisama se acercó un poco a Gohan. - _Cuéntanos hijo, nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño -_ Kamisama mencionó.

Gohan reconoció que las palabras de este hombre eran sinceras- _De acuerdo...les diré todo lo que se-_ Gohan decidió que era más fácil, después de todo tarde o temprano lo descubrirán _-Yo no conozco mucho acerca de los Saiyajin...jamás conocí a otro...yo nací aquí en la tierra ya que mi madre es humana. -_ Esta respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes - _¡¿Qué!? -_ Se escucho un fuerte grito - _Eso significa que eres mitad Saiyajin y mitad humano_...-Krilin tartamudeo un poco.- _Si.._ -Gohan respondió con timidez.

 _-Esto no puede ser..._ -Bulma mencionó. - _¿Cómo sucedió esto?-_ Yamcha cuestionó - _Pues...yo_ -Gohan cada vez hablaba más bajo _"No sé si contar la historia...puede que me odien..."_ él conocía la verdad, sabía que cada persona que vivía en la tierra odiaba a su padre.

 _-¿Tienes algo más que decir?...-_ Esta vez Bulma se acercó a Gohan, se colocó justo a su lado y pasó su mano sobre su cabello _Confía...después de todo también eres humano..._ Esto sorprendió a cada uno de los combatientes _"¡¿Bulma es amable!?"_ Jamás la habían visto actuar de esa manera con alguien, pero rápidamente su pensamiento se desvaneció por parte de una mirada asesina de Bulma xD.

 _-Y_ o... -Gohan ignoró por completo lo que pasó - _...no sé si debería decirlo...me odiarían si lo hago..._ -Mencionó con voz muy baja mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Krilin se sorprendió, el jamás pensó que los Saiyajin tendrían esa clase de sentimientos. - _Dilo...no importa que sea tú eres diferente después de todo..._ -Krilin se unió a Bulma y se colocó junto a él niño.

Gohan levantó la mirada y vio a aquel hombre calvo sonriéndole _"Puedo confiar en ellos..."_ Este pensamiento cruzó por su mente- _Yo me enteré apenas hace poco de esto... ocurrió cuando el Saiyajin que vino hace años tuvo su pelea final...-_ Los combatientes estaban en estado de shock, por fin sabrían la verdad detrás de ese día - _Ese Saiyajin estaba asesinando a cada uno de los combatientes...justo cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos algo lo detuvo... Y ese algo era mi madre...-_ En este punto Gohan comenzó a soltar más lagrimas de sus ojos- _...ella se sacrificó por el bien del mundo... ese Saiyajin tuvo misericordia de ella así que por eso no murió, pero en cambio le tocó algo peor, una condición... Después de esa condición yo nací._ -

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Gracias a todos los que están apoyando esta historia ;) como pueden notar Gohan se encuentra en el puesto de observación ¿Qué pasará con el? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier duda sobre esta historia dejen un comentario.**

 **Ferunando: aquí está el capítulo, disfrútalo ;)**

 **Marcy: Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia**

 **JessiBSV: Gracias, no te preocupes no dejare de lado "el día del destino" todavía tengo planes de terminarla.**

 **Mons: Gracias :D intentare actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	4. 3: La decisión

**"La leyenda del Super Saiyayin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **3.**

Todos los presentes en esa habitación, a excepción de Gohan, estaban en estado de shock - _No lo puedo creer..._ -Krilin mencionó mientras cayó de rodillas al suelo _"¿Ella en verdad nos salvo?"_ Todos se cuestionaron, hasta que cruzó por su mente como la habían lastimado y le arrebataron a su hijo - _ah...esto no es bueno-_ Yamcha mencionó.

 _"Así que eso sucedió...pero me sorprende más que este niño es en parte humano..."_ Kamisama reflexionó.- _Por cierto...¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Bulma preguntó- _Mi nombre es Gohan_ -respondió- _Ya veo Gohan... Gracias por aclararnos lo que sucedió ese día-_ Dicho esto Bulma le sonrió y se puso de pie.- _De todas maneras...¿Ahora qué?..-_ Cuestionó hacia los combatientes.

Los demás aún estaban en estado de shock hasta que Bulma habló _-No lo sé...jamás habríamos imaginado que era en parte humano-_ Krilin mencionó aún un poco sorprendido _-Necesitamos pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión-_ Mencionó Kamisama mientras daba un paso más cerca de la puerta.

 _-Tiene razón...no hay que apresurarse-_ Piccolo mencionó _-De acuerdo-_ Los demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Gohan solo miro esta escena, por dentro aún estaba un poco asustado _-Gohan...-_ Bulma mencionó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Gohan la volteo a ver para encontrarla con la mano extendida _-Vamos...no creo que te quieras quedar aquí-_ Bulma anunció con una sonrisa en su cara. _-Claro..-_ Gohan bajo de su asiento y corrió detrás de Bulma.

Gohan iba agarrando la mano de Bulma mientras caminaban a través del templo, a Gohan le sorprendió la arquitectura de este templo estaba hecho completamente de mármol y era enorme. En estos momentos se encontraban caminando por un largo pasillo hasta que pudo notar una luz justo enfrente, atravesaron la puerta de entrada y logró observar lo grande que en verdad era el lugar, le sorprendió un poco la idea de que esto se encontraba flotando en el cielo.

Bulma llevó a Gohan a la salida del templo, una vez ahí ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada mientras veían a los demás discutir sobre lo que hiba a pasar.

 _-Entonces...Gohan dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-_ Bulma pidio mientras miraba a él niño - _Nueve..._ \- Gohan mencionó con timidez aún no confiaba mucho en ellos.

 _-Ya veo...aún eres muy pequeño-_ Bulma respondió mientras le sonreía, pasó su mirada a ciertos combatientes que estaban discutiendo ya que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el templo _-Gohan...espérame aquí-_ Le dijo al niño mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al grupo.

 _-Entonces...¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_ Mencióno Krilin, estaba desesperado, desde que habían salido de la habitación lo único que habían hecho era pelear por culpa de cierta persona que golpeó a cierta mujer. _-No se... esto es algo que no me esperaba-_ Yamcha mencionó _-Nadie lo esperaba...-_ Mencionó Ten como si fuera lo más lógico.

- _ya basta de pelear...-_ Bulma por fin se acercó al grupo. _-Tiene razón, debemos decidir-_ Piccolo mencionó con cierto disgusto. _-algo que es un hecho es que no podemos permitir que se vaya de aquí...-_ Krilin mencionó mientras miraba a Gohan el cual tenía la mirada perdida por todo el templo _-Es verdad...pero no creo que eso lo haga muy feliz-_ Yamcha murmuró

- _Eso no es lo importante...-_ Piccolo murmuró _-Ya se...-_ Kamisama mencionó con cierta alegría - _Debido a que su madre fue la salvadora de mundo haremos un trato especial-_ mencionó con cierta confianza

- _¿De qué se trata?...-_ Krilin mencionó - _regresará con su madre, solo que cada día tendrá que venir aquí para tenerlo bajo observación, así será cada semana, si comprobamos que no tiene actos malvados ya no tendrá que venir tan seguido-_ Kamisama explicó

 _-Parece buena idea...pero eso significa que tendremos que venir todos los días... como antes-_ Yamcha mencionó con tristeza, tendría que estará diario vigilando a ese niño

 _-Si...pero no importa, será como en los viejos tiempos-_ Krilin le sonrió a Yamcha quien le dio una sonrisa falsa _"¿Por qué siempre yo?..."_ se lamentaba por dentro.

 _-Entonces así será...-_ Bulma mencionó en voz alta para que terminaran de callarse.

 **oOo**

Gohan continuaba admirando la belleza de él templo, pasó su mirada, un momento, al grupo frente a él parecía que solamente estaban discutiendo, se puso a pensar en su madre _"¿Estará bien?..."_ Estaba preocupado por ella, quería regresar lo antes posible.

Los combatientes terminaron con sus peleas en su charla y pasaron a contarle al niño, se acercaron a él para verlo con una cara triste " _Extraña su casa..."_ todos sabían exactamente sus razones pero tenían que hacerlo, no había opción.

Bulma dio un paso más adelante que el resto y se volvió a sentar junto a Gohan, le acarició un poco su cabello y le contó lo que estuvieron platicando, lo que pasaría con el.

Gohan al principio no tomo muy bien su decisión, después de todo no quería alejarse de su madre todos los días, solo quería estar con ella como antes, recordaba esos momentos felices que paso con ella, pero ahora esos momentos ya no existirán, estaba triste por pensar en eso.

Después de reflexionar un rato más Gohan se puso de pie, estaba decidido a irse de una vez, les pregunto a los demás cuando podría regresar y, para su suerte, ahora mismo pero no sin antes de que los demás se presentarán, ya que después de todo estaría con ellos todos los días. El pequeño calvo se presentó como Krilin, la mujer, a la que al parecer confiaba más era Bulma, el hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro era Yamcha, el hombre verde es Piccolo, el otro hombre calvo es Ten y al último el otro hombre verde que al parecer era mayor es Kamisama, el guardián de la tierra, esto sorprendió un poco a Gohan ya que alguna vez escucho sobre alguien llamado Kamisama, pero no le tomó importancia.

Los combatientes decidieron llevar al niño de regreso a su casa, Krilin y Piccolo lo acompañarían, así que Gohan, Piccolo y Krilin se encontraban al borde del puesto de observación _-Gohan...¿Si puedes volar?-_ Krilin cuestionó antes de irse _-si...-_ Gohan respondió un poco tímido, procedió a dar un salto y quedar flotando en el mismo sitio _-Ves..-_ colocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Así los tres salieron volando devuelta a la montaña Pauz.

 **oOo**

Chi-Chi estaba devastada, se habían llevado a su hijo y no pudo hacer nada, es lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre _\- Mi bebe...-_ Lloraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría esto. Desde el día que nació Gohan ella se prometió que nada le pasaría, a pesar de que tiene sangre Saiyajin y no era un niño que ella tuviera planeado lo amaría, después de todo es su hijo tiene su sangre en el, pero parece que la promesa se rompió.

Gohan volaba a través del bosque junto a sus dos acompañantes _\- Mama...-_ Por alguna razón el podía sentir a su madre, sus sentimientos estaban ligados, sabía que en este momento estaba triste y aterrada, quería regresar con ella lo antes posible para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Krilin y Piccolo notaron al niño, sabían que estaba triste y enfadado, quien no lo estaría si estuviera en su posición, ser un Saiyajin de por sí es malo y luego que te separen de tu madre. Krilin se sentía mal por esto, desde que los Saiyajin desaparecieron del planeta hace años, o lo que él creía, se había prometido el no ver triste a nadie, no rebajarse al nivel de Saiyajin, pero ahora era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Chi-Chi estaba sentada en un tronco fuera de su casa, miraba al suelo con una expresión sombría, sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas lágrimas que produjo, habían pasado horas desde que se lo llevaron. _-¡Mama!...-_ escucho un grito, parece que se trataba de Gohan, pero se lo habían llevado, acaso su mente está jugando con ella, volteo hacia la dirección donde escuchó el grito y lo que vio la sorprendió, su pequeño bebe estaba a salvo _-¡Gohan!..-_

Gohan se acercó volando a su madre lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que descendió junto a ella un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos _-Mama...-_ no tuvo que decir nada más ya que su madre se acercó corriendo a él y le dio un gran abrazo, podía sentir las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, pero a su vez sentía que su corazón se encontraba en calma una vez más _-Estoy de vuelta, mama...-_ dijo mientras pasó sus brazos alrededor de su madre.

Piccolo y Krilin miraban esta escena sorprendidos, no creían que una madre y un hijo podrían tener tantos sentimientos mutuos, descendieron junto a ellos, pero sin interrumpirlos.

Chi-Chi por fin soltó a su hijo y lo examinó, se veía bien, no le pasó nada, estaba aliviada, hasta que pasó su mirada a dos hombres junto a ella _-Ustedes...-_ pronunció con una voz fría que sobresalto a ambos.

 _-Este... podrías escucharnos...tenemos una buena explicación...-_ Krilin dijo tartamudeando un poco, esta mujer en verdad era aterradora, su mirada podría acabar hasta con el peor villano. _-¡¿Explicar!?...explicar que se llevaron a mi hijo-_ Chi-Chi les grito en la cara, les hubiera dado una paliza de no ser por Gohan quien la sostenía.

 _-Bueno...veras-_ Krilin tenía temor en sus palabras, pero aún así procedió a explicarle a Chi-Chi lo que sucedió y lo que harían ahora con su pequeño hijo.

Chi-Chi solo escuchaba a este hombre y ya quería golpearlo, querían llevarse a su pequeño Gohan todos los días para tenerlo bajo observación, ella se negó, no dejaría que volvieran a llevarse a su hijo.

Piccolo estaba harto, esta mujer no quería permitir nada, le dijo que no era su decisión, todo fue gracias a Kamisama. Esto sorprendió a Chi-Chi _-¿Kamisama?_ \- ella sabía exactamente quién era, pero no creía que estos hombres estuvieran relacionados con el, volteo a ver a su hijo el cual sonreía para su sorpresa, ya no parecía asustado,de hecho estaba de acuerdo con ir con esos hombres todos los días, ella no lo creía, su pequeño Gohan estaba madurando.

Al final Chi-Chi aceptó a regañadientes, gracias a Gohan, así que fue decidido desde mañana Gohan iría al puesto de observación, Piccolo y Krilin se despidieron, mañana regresarían para recoger a Gohan.

Después de que ambos combatientes se fueron Chi-Chi se volvió a su hijo _-Gohan...¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?-_ preguntó dudosa, aún seguía sorprendida por su decisión. _-Si mama...estoy seguro...-_ Gohan colocó una sonrisa en su rostro _\- Yo sé que mi padre les causó un gran dolor...un dolor que no podrá ser sanado fácilmente, por eso quiero ir con ellos, para que confíen en mí y vean que no todos los Saiyajin son mounstruos sin corazón-_

A Chi-Chi le sorprendieron las palabras de su hijo, no creía que tuviera esos sentimientos, él quería la aceptación de los demás a pesar de ser Saiyajin, quería darse a conocer al mundo, ella jamás creyó que ocurriera, desde que nació lo mantendría oculto del mundo, jamás se enterarían de el, pero si el mismo quiere darse a conocer, no hay opción.

Así Chi-Chi y Gohan disfrutaron una agradable tarde ya que el siguiente día no sería tan fácil.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Lamento que este capítulo sea un poco corto, sufro un ligero bloqueo pero no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo será mejor ;)**

 **Ferunando: Gohan esta práctica bien :D**

 **Alexandra Cooper96: Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia**

 **JessiHyugga: Gracias ;)**

 **JessicaOscura: Gracias, no te preocupes Goku no sera tan malo como parece, todos pueden cambiar**

 **JessiBSV: Muchas gracias :3**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	5. 4: Confianza

**"La Leyenda del Super Saiyayin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **4.**

A la mañana siguiente Gohan se levanto temprano, el sol apenas comenzó a entrar por la ventana, no estaba seguro de a qué hora vendrían por el, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría el poder estar con su madre un rato más.

Escucho a su madre llamándolo para el desayuno, decidió bajar lo antes posible así que se vistió con su gi morado, estaba listo así que bajo las escaleras y encontró a su madre preparando un gran festín.

 _\- Gohan ya que hoy será el primer día que te vas a ir quiero que te alimentes correctamente-_ Chi-Chi decidió, colocó un gran plato lleno de comida y algunas frutas de distintos tipos sobre la mesa.

Gohan sonrió a su madre y se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento y cuando estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado no pudo, estaba muy nervioso por ir al puesto de observacion, su hambre desapareció pero el sabía que necesitaría energías para más tarde, estaba preparado por si acaso ocurría algo.

Miro el alimento frente a él, por un momento decidió proceder a comerlo pero su estómago no decía lo mismo _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ se preguntó.

Chi-Chi cocinaba con rapidez, quería que su Gohan disfrutará un buen desayuno, pero sintió que algo andaba mal volteo para ver a su querido hijo mirando su comida, pero no la tocaba _-Gohan...¿estás bien?-_ se acercó un poco a su hijo.

Gohan miró a su madre, pero se negaba a decir una palabra así que simplemente bajo la mirada _-Cariño si tienes algo sabes que me lo puedes decir...-_ Chi-Chi volvió a intentar levantar el estado de ánimo de su hijo, se le hacía extraño que estuviera así.

 _-Lo siento mama...solo que no tengo hambre-_ Gohan mencionó en voz baja, casi como un susurro. - _¡¿Qué!?-_ Chi-Chi dio un grito, estaba sorprendida su hijo jamás había estado sin hambre.

Gohan se sobresaltó por el grito de su madre levantó la mirada hacia ella para verla con una cara sorprendida _-No tienes hambre...Gohan ¡¿acaso estás enfermo!?-_ Chi-Chi colocó su mano en la frente de su hijo _-No está caliente...-_ murmuró para sí misma.

Gohan quito la mano de su madre, él no estaba enfermo _-Mama estoy bien...solo que...estoy nervioso-_ dijo, volvió a bajar la mirada.

 _-¿Nervioso?-_ Chi-Chi pidió _-Ya veo...-_ Chi-Chi se acercó a su hijo, se colocó frente a él y se agachó a su altura _-No quieres ir con esos hombres, ¿verdad?-_

- _No...-_ Gohan respondió - _Cariño yo sé que no quieres y yo tampoco pero si no vas esos hombres jamás te dejaran en paz..._ \- se acercó más a su hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos.

Gohan fue arrastrado a un abrazo, él no dudo y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su madre - _Gohan...demuéstrales quién eres en verdad...demuestra que eres una persona buena con un corazón puro-_ Chi-Chi susurró al oído de su hijo.

 _"¿Demostrar quién soy?...yo soy...un Saiyajin...y un humano...pero yo no... No soy malo..soy bueno..¡soy bueno!..no debo tener miedo...si ellos se enteran que soy bueno me dejaran en paz podré regresar con mama"_ Gohan colocó una sonrisa en su rostro _-De acuerdo mama...les mostraré que soy bueno-_ Gohan anunció con brillo en sus ojos.

Chi-Chi dejó a su hijo y se puso de pie, volvió a continuar con sus labores en la cocina mientras tanto Gohan comenzó a devorar el festín preparado por su madre, era delicioso.

Después de terminar el desayuno Gohan ayudó a su madre a lavar los platos que utilizó, una vez que termino se alistó, lo único que llevaría al puesto de observación era su presencia.

En ese momento se escucho un golpe proveniente de la puerta, Gohan sabía quién era, por fin era hora de irse miro a su madre quien asintió, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta una vez que la abrieron los mismos hombres de ayer estaban de pie ahí.

Krilin hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, Gohan volteo a su madre y le dio un gran abrazo _-No te defraudare-_ le susurró al oído, dejó a su madre y corrió atrás de Krilin.

Chi-Chi sonrió por esto, sabía que Gohan estaba listo, había madurado esto la hizo tan feliz, observó como los tres salieron volando a una velocidad increíble _-Cuídate Gohan...-_

 **oOo**

Gohan, Krilin y Piccolo volaban por los aires directo al puesto de observación, hiban a una gran velocidad, para una persona normal no serían más que un borrón en el cielo pero para el ojo buen entrenado serían personas volando a velocidad supersónica.

Pasaron el gran bosque que rodeaba la casa, el monte Pauz era un lugar muy bello, lleno de animales de todas especies y un frondoso bosque.

Se acercaban más al puesto de observación Gohan podía sentir muy cerca algunas presencias, divisó a lo lejos una gran torre, se extendía hasta lo alto del cielo y continuaba más arriba,

Esta era la torre donde vivía Korin, Gohan había escuchado historias sobre el, se decía que si eras capaz de escalar y llegar a la cima se te entregaría el agua sagrada la cual te daría un gran poder.

Volaron junto a la torre, Gohan observó que realmente era muy larga, no le sorprendía que casi nadie había logrado subir hasta la cima.

Después de dejar la torre atrás se podía distinguir el puesto de observación un poco más arriba de ellos, habían llegado.

Aterrizaron en el patio del templo, Gohan miro alrededor notó que todo seguía igual pero no podía ver a nadie, parecía que todos estaban dentro del templo, había sentido algunos ki antes de llegar.

Piccolo fue el primero en avanzar hacia el templo _-Esperen aquí...buscaré a Kami-_ Mencionó con su voz fría y continuó su camino.

Krilin simplemente asintió y se volteo hacia Gohan el cual no tenía una cara muy alegre _-¿Estás nervioso?-_ Krilin se acercó un poco a Gohan _-Si..-_ Gohan mencionó un poco tímido, a pesar de su promesa no se sentía muy cómodo aquí.

 _-No te preocupes...no ocurrirá nada malo, ya veras-_ Krilin colocó una sonrisa en su cara, esas palabras quitaron un poco de nerviosismo en Gohan pero no el suficiente.

Enseguida Piccolo apareció en la entrada de el templo _-Vengan...-_ Hizo una seña con su mano para que lo siguieran, Krilin y Gohan lo voltearon a ver y avanzaron hacia el templo.

Caminaron a través de largos pasillos blancos, pasaron por muchas habitaciones de las cuales la mayoría tenían la puerta cerrada, las pocas que estaban abiertas no tenían nada, solo un vacío blanco.

Pronto se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas pero esta parecía ser un poco más grande que el resto, una vez que Gohan dio un vistazo pudo notar que dentro se encontraban las mismas personas de ayer, todos estaban esparcidos a través de la habitación, en ella no había mucho unas cuantas sillas y una gran mesa en el centro parecía un comedor, pero un poco más atrás se podía observar un gran hueco en la pared el cual era una clase de ventana al exterior.

 _-Kami...aquí está-_ Piccolo interrumpió cada platica en la habitación, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta se callaron y miraron hacia la puerta. Kami comenzó a caminar hacia la gran ventana de atrás.

Al ver esto Piccolo se volteo hacia Gohan _-Ve con el..-_ mencionó con su tono natural, Gohan dudó un momento pero al parecer todo el mundo esperaba a que avanzara así que lo hizo, cruzo la habitación a pesar de las distintas miradas y llegó junto a Kami quien miraba a través de la ventana.

 _-Gohan...-_ Comenzó volteando a ver al niño, hizo una seña para que se colocará frente a él _-...¿Cómo ha sido tu vida hasta ahora?-_ cuestióno

 _-Mi vida..-_ Gohan se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero en realidad era algo en lo que nunca habría pensado después de todo su vida, sus nueve años de vida no habían sido malos pero tampoco sorprendentes, recordó que toda su vida la había pasado junto a su madre ya que ella no le permitía alejarse de la montaña Pauz y mucho menos hablar con otra persona. _-...ha sido..normal -_

 _-¿Normal? ¿Por qué es así?-_ Kamisama se sorprendió un poco al inicio por su respuesta, el esperaba algo malo debido a ser un híbrido Saiyajin. _-Porque no a ocurrido nada realmente interesante ya que toda mi vida la he pasado al lado de mi madre_...- Gohan respondió demostrando su ampliado vocabulario.

 _-Ya veo...entonces ¿jamás has conocido a otra persona?-_ Kamisama cuestionó nuevamente _. -Realmente no...ustedes son con las primeras personas que he hablado en mi vida-_ Gohan se sintió un poco triste al decir esto ya que el en algún momento de su vida se cuestionó como era el conocer a más gente.

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

A la edad de seis años Gohan se encontraba en el bosque, ese día después de terminar sus estudios su madre le dio permiso de salir al bosque pero le advirtió que no se alejara demasiado de la zona, siempre decía lo mismo jamás permitía a Gohan salir de la montaña Pauz _"Pero...¿Por qué?"_

No comprendía, toda su vida siempre había querido conocer el mundo, ir a esas grandes ciudades que aparecen en sus libros o ir a la playa, observar el mar, conocer más el mundo siempre lo quiso pero nunca se le permitía.

Esto lo ponía triste, quería conocer más personas saber cómo eran, eran iguales a él, serían amables, querrían ser su amigo, eso también siempre quiso, un amigo, alguien que en verdad lo escuchara.

El único amigo que tenía era Icaro un dragon púrpura que salvo cuando el bosque estaba en problemas, desde ese día se hicieron amigos y pasaban el rato, pero Gohan no podía olvidarlo _"¿Por qué no puedo ir más allá del bosque?...acaso ¿soy diferente?"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kami observó al niño, noto que se había sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirada había caído hasta el suelo _"Pobre...a pesar de ser humano siempre se le restringió conocer el mundo"_ en ese momento decidió leer su mente, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos colocó su mano en su pequeña cabeza.

Pudo ver todo, en ese momento parecía estar recordando toda su vida, como pasaban los años y seguía igual, con un pequeño agujero en el pecho el cual cada vez se hacía más grande, esa falta de afecto por parte de las personas, era lo que hacía falta.

Decidió que ya había visto suficiente así que retiró su mano, en ese momento Gohan regresó y levantó la mirada parecía que hiba a desplomarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo solo se quedo ahí.

 _-Bueno, ya es suficiente-_ Kami alejo su mirada de Gohan y camino hacia la entrada, pero sin antes susurrar algo a Piccolo, el cual asintió.

Gohan volteo hacia Piccolo ya que se estaba acercando lentamente _-De acuerdo niño Kami ya probó que eres confiable así que ahora entrenaras-_ esto sorprendió a más de uno.

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_

 _-¡¿Lo entrenaras!?-_ Krilin pidió _-Si..ahora este niño ya es alguien en el cual podemos confiar así que nos ayudará a defender este planeta-_ Piccolo respondió.

Gohan estaba sorprendido, jamás creyó que ellos confiaran tan rápido en el, esto hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara, ahora lo tomaban como un combatiente el cual defendería la paz de la tierra, esto le agradó ahora que sabía exactamente quién era su padre no permitiría que alguien hiciera lo mismo a este planeta, después de todo también era uno más de esta basta especie.

Los combatientes salieron al patio del puesto de observación, se había decidido que Piccolo sería el que entrenará a Gohan ya que los demás no eran lo suficiente duros como para educar a un Saiyajin.

 _-Bien Gohan comencemos-_ Dicho esto Piccolo se colocó en su posición de pelea, al ver esto Gohan hizo lo mismo.

El uno al otro se examinaron, intentaban ver algún punto débil en su posición conocer más sobre su adversario, después de unos minutos de miradas Piccolo procedió a atacar.

Piccolo utilizó una gran velocidad para llegar junto a Gohan y lanzó un puñetazo directo a él, Gohan rápidamente utilizó su brazo para protegerse del ataque Piccolo sonrió a esto _-Parece que si sabes cómo protegerte...pero-_ lanzó una patada directo a Gohan.

Gohan no tuvo tiempo de parar ese golpe así que lo recibió, voló un par de metros debido al golpe _-...aún te falta practica-_ Gohan levantó la mirada para ver a Piccolo con una mirada feliz justo frente a él.

 _-Levántate y ataca-_ Piccolo lanzó otro golpe al pequeño Gohan, Gohan logró ver esto y dio un salto justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, termino detrás de Piccolo a una buena distancia de el.

 _-Si sabes pelear...y ¿como te va con el ki?-_ Piccolo levantó la mano y lanzó un bola de ki directo a Gohan, el la vio y colocó sus brazos en forma de "X" para protegerse de la explosión.

Una explosión procedente de Gohan, una vez que el humo desapareció se podía observar a Gohan con algunos cortes en el cuerpo, lo que más resaltaba era que un hilo de sangre apareció en su brazo derecho. Piccolo sonrió a esto.

Gohan no se daría por vencido, sabía que no podía él tenía que volverse alguien fuerte _"Saiyajin..."_ esta palabra cruzó por su mente, colocó sus manos a un lado de él, a pesar del dolor, una bola de ki azul apareció en ellas comenzó a hacerse más grande.

 _-HAAA!-_ Gohan soltó un grito y la gran cantidad de ki salió disparada a Piccolo, él no estaba preparado para esto ya que comprobó que la energía puesta en ese ataque era demasiada, lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivarla.

La energía continuó su camino hasta que una vez que estaba un poco más alejado de el puesto de observación explotó, fue un gran escenario esa energía era demasiado poderosa.

 _-Pero...¡¿Qué!?-_ Piccolo estaba sin habla, eso fue demasiado poder.

Gohan seguía de pie frente a Piccolo, pero su mirada era diferente, parecía estar lleno de ira, entonces un enorme poder comenzó a sentirse, la apariencia de Gohan comenzó a cambiar nuevamente una luz cubrió todo, una vez que todos los presentes volvieron a ver se quedaron sin habla...

Gohan fue un Súper Saiyajin

Era la primera vez que lo veían transformarse, era algo magnífico, la anterior vez que lo vieron de esta manera no era tan poderoso, a pesar de que su apariencia había cambiado, esta vez el poder era algo inimaginable.

Su apariencia era igual que la primera vez que se transformó solo que en algún momento se pudo observar que su aura dorada se tornó verde, fue durante unos segundos.

Pero lamentablemente esto no duró mucho, a diferencia de la vez pasada, Gohan se sentía poderoso pero muy cansado, antes de que cualquiera lo notara Gohan regresó a la normalidad y cayó inconsciente.

 **oOo**

En un planeta lejano, este era de un color rojizo, dentro de este planeta se sentían presencias poderosas ya que ahí habitaban los Saiyajin, este era el planeta Vegeta.

Se podía observar una gran castillo en el centro del planeta, era algo majestuoso, un Saiyajin se encontraba corriendo a través de los pasillos de este.

A una gran velocidad llego frente a una gran puerta, la cual estaba adornada con fragmentos de piedras preciosas, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y el Saiyajin se arrodilló justo frente al trono.

Dentro de esta habitación se podía observar un gran trono custodiado por mucho guardias alrededor, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el trono.

Era un hombre que emitía un gran poder, esto estaba claro ya que él era el Rey de todos los Saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta.

 _-Rey Vegeta-_ El Saiyajin desconocido hablo, estaba jadeando de tanto correr su cara parecía asustada y sorprendida.

 _-Ahora..¿Qué pasa?...otra vez Freezer quiere algo-_ Rey Vegeta contesto de mala gana.

 _-No señor, Freezer no se ha comunicado recientemente, el problema es que hace unos minutos se detectó un gran poder procedente de un cuadrante lejano, ¡este poder era tan potente como el de Freezer!-_ El Saiyajin explicó con esfuerzos.

 _-¡¿Qué!?.. Tan Poderoso como Frezeer._ \- Rey Vegeta tartamudeo, esto era algo sorprendente se puso de pie y se acercó al Saiyajin _-Dime...¿de dónde venía ese poder y de quién demonios era?-_

 _-El poder parecía provenir del cuadrante norte, de un planeta llamado Tierra...-_

 _-¿Tierra?...que ese no fue el lugar de donde regresó Kakaroto-_ pidio, a pesar de que Kakaroto nació como un Saiyajin de tercera clase, después de regresar de su planeta obtuvo un gran poder y se convirtió en un Saiyajin de élite.

 _-Si.. -_

Rey Vegeta miro al Saiyajin por un momento, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que lo decidió _-Tenemos que investigar esta fuente de poder...llama a Kakaroto y dile que salga enseguida hacia el planeta...que se lleve a Vegeta, Raditz y a Bardock con el...¡ahora!-_

 _-Si señor, enseguida-_ Dicho esto el Saiyajin salió de la habitación.

Rey Vegeta se volvío hacía su trono _"¿De quién será este poder?"_ Era algo que no saldría de su mente hasta que llegará al fondo de esto.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo fue un poco más largo ya que la historia está llegando a un punto importante. Los Saiyajin hicieron su aparición, que sucederá con la Tierra. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Ferunando: Gracias :D**

 **Jessicaoscura: Muchas gracias ;), lo sé demasiadas Jéssica o Jéssi una extraña coincidencia :3**

 **karito: Gracias, bueno creo que este capítulo responde a tu pregunta**

 **El Ir Deyanii: Gracias, no te preocupes por Goku, su aparición es próxima :3**

 **JessiBSV: Gracias, jaja es verdad, aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	6. 5: Saiyajin

**"La Leyenda del Super Saiyayin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **5.**

Gohan se despertó, no sabía que había pasado lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con Piccolo pero se puso furioso en algún momento y después solo hay un borrón.

Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que seguía en el puesto de observación, estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones que había, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, no vio a nadie alrededor así que procedió a ir a donde sentía presencias.

 **oOo**

Los combatientes estaban reunidos en el patio del templo, todos estaban en estado de shock, Gohan había mostrado una gran cantidad de energía pero esto era algo sorprendente, parecía imposible que una persona obtuviera ese poder.

Después de que Gohan había caído inconsciente lo llevaron dentro del templo, esto parecía un efecto secundario de tanto poder que obtuvo en un momento.

Gohan salió por la puerta del templo y se acercó al grupo, todos detuvieron sus charlas y voltearon a verlo, Bulma se acercó a él y se agachó para estar a su altura.

 _-Gohan...¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Preguntó con un tono preocupante.

 _-Si...solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ¿Qué paso? No puedo recordar nada-_ dijo, Gohan, se sobo un poco su cabeza.

Los combatientes se sorprendieron un poco por esta respuesta _"¿No recuerda nada?"_ Esto sí que era sorprendente, hace unas horas ese niño se convirtió en el más fuerte del planeta y no lo recordaba.

 _-Pues...-_ Yamcha lo intentó _-Gohan hace unas horas tu... -_ Krilin se detuvo por un momento, miro la cara dudosa de Gohan -... _conseguiste un gran poder, te transformaste pero parece ser que tu cuerpo no lo soporto y te desmayaste-_

Al principio Gohan se sorprendió un poco, esta era la segunda vez que se transformaba pero parece que la primera vez si lo soporto, eso significaba que esta vez fue más poderoso, sin duda era algo misterioso.

 _-No te preocupes niño...entrenaras para lograr controlar esos poderes-_ Piccolo se unió a la platica, sabía que este niño sería capaz de controlar su poder solo hacia falta entrenamiento y experiencia.

Gohan asintió, se sintió un poco más calmado, jamás habría pensado que era tan poderoso, parece ser que ahora tendría una vida de entrenamiento por delante.

 **oOo**

En el planeta Vegeta, para ser más específicos en la bahía de aterrizaje se podía observar a cuatro Saiyajin caminando directo a sus naves, estos cuatro eran Vegeta, hijo legítimo del rey Vegeta, Raditz, Bardock y Kakaroto el Saiyajin que estuvo en la tierra hace años.

- _¿Porque tenemos que ir a ese planeta?-_ Raditz se quejó

 _-Cállate...fue una orden directa del Rey-_ Vegeta odiaba a la gente quejumbrosa, aunque la verdad esta misión también se le hacía un fastidio " _¿Para qué gastar mi tiempo en ese miserable planeta?"_ Pensó

Junto a ellos Bardock simplemente hizo una prueba de desaprobación, pero él sí sabía la razón de su viaje, en algún momento lo informaría a los otros, pero según en el planeta que Kakaroto había regresado se había detectado un gran poder hace unas horas.

Kakaroto miro de reojo a Vegeta quien tenía una cara de enojo, la verdadera razón de esto era que no le agradaba y ahora estaban en la misma misión.

Pronto los cuatro llegaron frente a sus naves individuales, cada uno subió a su nave esférica, la puerta se cerró enseguida, la computadora ya tenía registrado él destino, la Tierra.

 _-Ahora...esta es la misión-_ Bardock procedió a explicar los detalles de la misión y al lugar se dirigirían.

 _-Así que la Tierra..._ \- Raditz dijo

 _-Esto no será un error en la Tierra solo existen los seres humanos y ellos no son capaces de alcanzar este poder, son muy débiles, la última vez que estuve ahí lo comprobé-_ Kakaroto informó, el jamás creyó regresar a ese planeta.

 _-No es un error por eso necesitamos averiguar qué demonios está pasando ahí-_ Bardock reafirmó

 _-Así que...¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-_ Vegeta cuestióno

 _-Un año...-_ Dicho esto las cuatro naves se elevaron y salieron a una gran velocidad directamente al espacio, la Tierra esperaría por ellos.

 **oOo**

Un año pasó rápidamente, hace un año Gohan había conocido a los combatientes y se había unido a ellos para proteger a la tierra.

Durante este tiempo Gohan continuó visitando el puesto de observación, tal como lo había prometido continuó su entrenamiento con Piccolo para lograr controlar su poder.

Había logrado grandes avances, ahora ya podía acceder a la transformación en cualquier momento, esto lo alegraba, esta transformación era algo sorprendente su ki se elevaba demasiado pero el intentaba no utilizarla demasiado ya que aún era un poco cansado.

También durante este tiempo se volvió más cercano a Piccolo, su sensei, formó una gran amistad con el, ahora lo veía como el padre que nunca tuvo y el hacia lo mismo, desde hace un tiempo comenzó a llamarlo _-Sr. Piccolo-_ , esto había sorprendido un poco a Piccolo la primera vez pero se acostumbro un rato después.

En este momento Gohan ya tenía diez años, su madre le había hecho una gran fiesta para celebrarlo y claro que invitó a los combatientes.

Desde hace unos meses Kami decidió que Gohan ya no se vería obligado a venir diario ya que en ese momento todos tenían confianza en el, lo trataban como a uno más de ellos, esto sí que lo hizo feliz ya que podría pasar más tiempo con su madre, aunque eso significaba más estudio, pero él estaba decidido a seguir visitando el puesto ya que quería seguir con su entrenamiento.

También aprovechó este tiempo para entrenar su cola, ya que la primera vez que se encontró con Piccolo comprobó que era un punto débil así que la entreno para que ya no doliera cuando la agarraban.

Había crecido un poco, era un poco más alto y sus músculos también se habían desarrollado, toda la grasa de bebe en su cara había desaparecido, ya era mayor.

En estos momentos Gohan se encontraba en su casa, la montaña Pauz, estaba terminando su rutina diaria de estudios para que más tarde pudiera ir al puesto de observación para continuar entrenando.

Su madre le había puesto esta regla, tendría que estudiar ocho horas diarias para que se le permitiera regresar al puesto de observación, al principio Gohan se quejó por esto pero cambió su opinión gracias a la mirada amenazante de su madre.

Pero hoy era diferente ya que había prometido a su madre que se quedaría un rato más con ella, como solían hacerlo antes, ya que Chi-Chi se había quejado de que ya no pasaba tiempo con su pequeño Gohan.

Gohan acababa de terminar de leer otro libro más, se recargó bien en su silla y volteo hacia la ventana, se detuvo un momento observando el paisaje que ofrecía la montaña Pauz, era hermoso, lo hacía feliz pero por alguna razón desde que se había levantado esa mañana presentía que algo pasaría, como el día en que los combatientes aparecieron, otra cosa sucedería y causaría que su vida cambiará nuevamente.

 **oOo**

En estos momentos los combatientes se encontraban en el puesto de observación, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de diez años en que apareció un Saiyajin que ponía en peligro a la tierra ellos continuaron entrenando.

Aúnque se vieron sorprendidos por el tremendo poder de Gohan, ahora él era el más fuerte de todos ellos y solo es un niño, era algo sorprendente.

Krilin lanzó una patada dirécto a la cara de Yamcha quien apenas logró esquivarla, junto a ellos Ten practicaba su control de ki, estaba intentando conseguir una nueva técnica que fuera poderosa.

Un poco más alejado de este grupo se encontraba Piccolo quien estaba meditando, su cuerpo flotaba y tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando a que Gohan llegara pero sabía que hoy tardaría un poco más.

 **oOo**

En ese mismo momento alrededor del planeta cuatro naves se acercaban a la Tierra, estos eran los Saiyajin, por fin habían llegado.

Se escucho el sonido de una máquina, Bardock se levantó de su sueño, esto lo hacían para que el viaje no fuera tan pesado, agarró su comunicador y despertó a el resto de Saiyajin.

 _-Hemos llegado..-_ Bardock admiraba el planeta desde su vaina, era algo hermoso _"En verdad hay alguien tan poderoso en este planeta"_ se preguntaba.

 _-Así que esta es la Tierra..-_ Raditz habló a través del comunicador

 _-Sin duda está llena de insectos...-_ Vegeta se quejó

Las cuatro naves entraron a la atmósfera de la Tierra a una gran velocidad, se podía observar cómo el fuego comenzaba a rodearlas, hasta que se estrellaron con el suelo.

Aterrizaron en una zona rocosa, no había civilización alrededor, las cuatro compuertas se abrieron y revelaron a los cuatro Saiyajin.

Kakaroto acercó su mano a su comunicador y presionó un botón, variós números en un lenguaje desconocido aparecieron, esta máquina buscaba los niveles de pelea, querían al más poderoso de este planeta.

 _-Bueno...parece ser que ese nivel tan Poderoso no existe-_ se burló _-Pero nuestra suerte está cambiando...cuatro niveles de potencia se acercan rápidamente-_

Los Saiyajin se sorprendieron por esta declaración parece ser que algunas personas los habían detectado.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir la silueta de cuatro personas, volaban a una velocidad sorprendente, se acercaron rápidamente y aterrizaron frente a los Saiyajin.

 _-Así que si eran ellos...-_ Krilin mencionó con desprecio

 _-Si...,por fin regresaron-_ Yamcha renegó

Kakaroto observó detenidamente a los recién llegados, su mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos y comenzó a reír.

 _-Así que ustedes..,,-_ Los combatientes se sorprendieron un poco- _¿Sorprendidos?...creyeron que jamás volvería, pues estaban equivocados.-_ Kakaroto se burló

 _-!Kakaroto!..qué demonios sucede aquí, acaso ya se conocían-_ Raditz se quejó

 _-si...estos fueron los insectos que deje vivir, gracias a esa mujer, jamás lo olvidaré en verdad me divertí con ella_ \- Kakaroto dijo

 _-No hables así de ella...-_ Krilin grito _-Ella nos salvó la vida, así que lárgate-_

 _-jaja...cálmate enano no estoy aquí por ustedes-_

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_ esto sorprendió a los combatientes _-Si no viniste a destruir la tierra...que quieres con este planeta-_ Piccolo mencionó

 _-Verán..-_ Kakaroto camino un poco más cerca de los combatientes _-hace un año detectamos un nivel de potencia muy alto proveniente de este planeta...personalmente jamás creí esto, pero necesitamos averiguar a quien pertenecía-_

Los combatientes estaban en estado de shock, ellos sabían perfectamente que ese poder pertenece a Gohan, su nuevo amigo, pero su poder fue tan grande como para que lo detectaran desde otro planeta, eso en verdad no lo esperaban.

 _-Vaya...-_ Vegeta hablo por primera vez - _Por sus caras parece que saben de quién se trata o ¿acaso me equivoco?-_

 _-sabemos quién es pero jamás se los diríamos-_ Yamcha mencionó

 _-Bueno si no lo dirán por las buenas parece que tendrá que ser por las malas...-_

Los combatientes se sobresaltaron por esto, se colocaron en posición de pelea listos para cualquier ataque, ellos eran Saiyajin y sin duda eran poderosos.

 _-Cada quien encárguese de uno...-_ Enseguida los cuatro Saiyajin volaron directamente a su enemigo.

Raditz fue detrás de Krilin, se acercó a él a una gran velocidad y lanzó un puñetazo directo a su cara, Krilin alcanzó a ver esto y utilizo su brazo de escudo. Raditz se sorprendió un poco, de un salto se alejó de Krilin, en una de sus manos apareció una energía morada que viajó a toda velocidad hacia Krilin, pero no era sólo una.

Krilin vio venir la lluvia de ki, rápidamente comenzó a moverse para intentar esquivar cada una de ellas, lo fue logrando poco a poco pero no se dio cuenta que Raditz se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció justo detrás de él, Raditz tenía en su mano una pequeña bola de ki la cual viajó junto a su mano hasta el estómago de Krilin, al contacto con él una explosión apareció.

Una vez que el humo desapareció Krilin tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo, pero lo más preocupante era la gran herida en su estómago, escupió sangre y cayó inconsciente al suelo, Raditz sonrió a esto.

Vegeta fue detrás de Yamcha, Yamcha procedió a atacar lanzando un puñetazo directo a Vegeta, Vegeta esquivo el puñetazo con facilidad y contraatacó con una patada. Yamcha se estrelló en el suelo creando un cráter, se levanto rápidamente, este ataque le causó algunas heridas leves, procedió a crear una bola de ki en sus manos y lanzarlas.

Ambas bolas volaron hacia Vegeta, el junto sus manos y una energía apareció en ellas, grito y una energía sorprendente salió de sus manos, pasó a través del ataque de Yamcha y se estrelló con el.

Se reveló a un Yamcha herido e inconsciente.

Bardock fue detrás de Ten, se colocaron frente a frente y se miraron un momento, los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y tuvieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las patadas y puñetazos se veían como un borrón pero ninguna parecía encestar, hasta que Ten salió volando y se estrello con una roca que se rompió al instante.

Ten se levanto y puso su mirada en Bardock, colocó sus manos en forma de triángulo y grito, una gran energía salió de ellas fue tras Bardock, él se sorprendió y apenas logró esquivarla.

Este ataque causó una gran explosión, Ten aprovechó esto y voló a través del humo en busca de Bardock, pero jamás se espero que él fuera más veloz. Bardock apareció justo detrás de Ten y le dio un golpe en la nuca el cual lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

Durante este tiempo Piccolo se quedó frente a Kakaroto sabría que pelearía con el, lo miro un momento y vio que no había cambiado mucho y se parecía Gohan _"En verdad es su padre"_.

 _-Te vas a quedar ahí o me atacaras-_ Kakaroto se quejó, quería pelear y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Piccolo sonrió a esto y se colocó en una posición de pelea, Kakaroto vio esto como una señal y desapareció, volvió a aparecer encima de Piccolo y lanzó una patada dirécto a él.

Piccolo esquivó esto con mucha facilidad, y antes de que Kakaroto lo notara lanzó una bola de ki que se estrelló directamente en su cuerpo y causó una explosión.

Piccolo sonrió satisfecho pero esto no duró mucho ya que cuando el humo desapareció reveló a Kakaroto sin ninguna herida, en verdad era muy fuerte _"Esto era lo que esperaba"_ Piccolo intentó atacar nuevamente pero para su sorpresa Kakaroto se adelantó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Piccolo se levanto, un hilo de sangre apareció en su boca, Kakaroto se acercó a Piccolo lentamente _-Dime algo Namek...en verdad piensas derrotarme-_ se burló.

Vegeta, Raditz y Bardock aparecieron junto a él, dejaron caer delante de ellos a Krilin, Ten y Yamcha _-Mejor deja de pelear...tus amigos no lograron nada que te hace pensar que tú sí-_

Piccolo ahora si estaba en problemas, los combatientes no duraron nada contra ellos _"Son demasiado fuertes, si Gohan estuviera aquí"_ le pasó por la mente su aprendiz, su hijo, desde hace tiempo ya lo trataba como tal _"Gohan...te necesito"_

 **oOo**

Mientras tanto Gohan estaba con su madre, una vez que termino sus estudios diarios salió un rato al bosque a jugar con su amigo Icaro, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo ya que estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento.

El también había crecido su cuerpo creció igual que sus alas, ahora sí parecía un verdadero dragon pero su amistad jamás terminaría, después de todo fue la primera.

Escucho el grito de su madre, significaba que ya era la hora de comer, voló a gran velocidad dirécto a su casa, noto que su madre estaba fuera esperándolo.

Aterrizó frente a ella, estaban a punto de caminar dentro de la casa cuando _"Gohan...te necesito"_ logró escuchar una voz, muy débil, era - _¡¿Piccolo!?-_

Gohan se detuvo un momento a pensar y comprobó el ki de Piccolo, era muy bajo, estaba a punto de morir, junto a él sintió la presencia de Krilin, Ten y Yamcha pero algo andaba mal, estaban inconscientes.

 _"Pero qué pasa"_ se preguntó, hasta que se dio cuenta que había otras cuatro presencias, desconocidas pero sin duda fuertes y malvadas, esto significaba algo, Piccolo estaba en peligro.

Sin dudarlo Gohan se elevó en el aire en busca de Piccolo _"Por favor Piccolo no mueras, voy en camino"_

 **oOo**

Piccolo sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo, los combatientes ya no podían pelear y el no estaba mejor, los Saiyajin lo habían golpeado y utilizado como un saco de boxeo, jadeaba en busca de aire.

Kakaroto sonrió al ver a Piccolo en ese estado _-Ya te rindes, Namek-_ se acercó más a él y se colocó justo delante, levantó su mano y una bola de ki apareció _-Te advertí que no podrías vencerme, ahora dime de quién era el poder-_

 _-jamás...-_ Piccolo mencionó sin dudarlo.

 _-Así que tu elección es morir..-_ La bola de ki en su mano se hizo más grande.

 _"Gohan...lo siento chico, al final no fui tan fuerte como para protegerte, pero tú me hiciste cambiar...me mostraste que hasta un demonio como yo podía ser feliz y tener un hijo...cuídate Gohan"_ Piccolo veía su muerte inminente.

 _-Muere..-_ Kakaroto lanzó el ataque, una gran explosión se provocó, una pared de tierra se elevó, en ese momento los demás combatientes ya estaba conscientes y se lamentaron por esto _-Piccolo...-_ Krilin mencionó con tristeza

Los Saiyajin se rieron por esto _-No te preocupes...te enviaremos con tu amigo-_ Raditz mencionó. Krilin solo gruño a esto.

Pero su felicidad no duró tanto ya que una vez que el humo se reveló había otra figura delante de ellos, esta vez era un niño con el cabello negro en picos, llevaba el mismo gi que Piccolo, su expresión era sería y enojada.

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_ Los cuatro Saiyajin se sorprendieron, parece que ese mocoso había aparecido delante del Namek y detuvo el ataque con su cuerpo, pero no tenía ninguna herida.

Gohan estaba enfadado, estos Saiyajin habían intentado matar a Piccolo, los ignoro y caminó hasta Piccolo, se agachó y comprobó, aún seguía vivo, una lágrima cayó de su rostro _-Piccolo...lo siento, no debí haber llegado tan tarde, pero no te preocupes ahora ya puedes descansar yo me encargaré del resto-_

Gohan se levanto y se acercó a lo Saiyajin _-Así que mocoso fuiste tan fuerte como para impedir mi ataque, te felicito pero no permitiré que vuelva a pasar-_ Kakaroto mencionó

 _-Y tu...¿quién demonios eres?-_ Gohan pidió.

 _-Maldito mocoso...-_ Kakaroto se enfureció _-te haré recordar...yo soy el Saiyajin que devastó el planeta hace años, Kakaroto-_

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_ Gohan se sorprendió, bajo un poco la mirada _-Así que tú.,.-_ Un poco de su poder comenzó a manifestarse, las rocas alrededor de él se elevaron _-...tú eras el que provocó...-_ Un Aura dorada apareció alrededor de él _-..provocaste que mi madre sufriera tanto...jamás te lo perdonaré, maldito-_ El cabello de Gohan cambió a dorado, su cola se desenrolló de su cintura y cambio de color, sus ojos cambiaron del negro al azul agua, su transformación se completo.

 _-Pero que...-_ Cada Saiyajin se quedó sin habla, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era algo sorprendente, El Niño tenía un gran poder, él era el del poder que detectaron hace un año,el que competía con el de Freezer.

 _-No lo creo...-_ Kakaroto se quedó sin habla.

 _-Esto es...-_ Vegeta hablo, tartamudeo un poco _-Un Súper Saiyajin...-_

 _-¿¡Qué!?-_ Cada Saiyajin se quedó en estado de shock, el Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda estaba frente a sus ojos, aquel que se creía extinto, el ser que podría liberarlos de Freezer, y todo el tiempo estuvo en la Tierra.

 _-Como puede ser un Súper Saiyajin... Esto no tiene sentido-_ Raditz se quejó

 _-Y para empezar...como es que hay un Saiyajin en la Tierra, yo creí que el único fue Kakaroto-_ Bardock pidió

 _-Dime...¿quién demonios eres niño?-_ Kakaroto cuestióno

Gohan levantó su mirada llena de odio _-Así que en verdad no sabes quién soy...Kakaroto, te haré recordar un poco-_ la actitud del niño había cambiado, su voz era más fría, en ese instante Gohan desapareció.

Kakaroto se sorprendió _-En donde está...-_ pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió un gran dolor proveniente de su estómago, era el Niño el cual le dio un puñetazo muy poderoso.

Kakaroto cayó de rodillas por el dolor, los demás Saiyajin se sorprendieron, intentaron atacar a Gohan pero sólo lograron que los golpeara y los dejara de rodillas en su lugar.

 _-Kakaroto...recuerdas a la mujer con la que te divertiste hace años...-_ Gohan dijo con voz fría. Kakaroto levantó la vista y recordó a aquella mujer, la que salvó a locombatientes de su muerte, con la que se divirtió un rato.

 _-Esa mujer que dio todo con tal de salvar a la Tierra... verás ella es mi madre-_ Estas palabras dejaron a Kakaroto en estado de shock, si lo que dijo este niño era cierto, él era su ¡¿hijo!?

 _-¡¿Qué!?...esto no puede ser, significa que tú eres mi hijo-_ Kakaroto cuestióno

 _-Si...la verdad no es algo que me haga muy feliz, ser el hijo de un asesino, por esa razón te odio y no permitiré que vuelvas a amenazar este planeta, te asesinare si es necesario-_

* * *

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? Muchas gracias a todos los que están apoyando este fic ;). Kakaroto se enteró que tiene un hijo y era un Súper Saiyajin, que pasará con el, Gohan ¿lo asesinara? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.**

 **Ferunando: Gracias :) Gohan odia a Goku, eso es seguro.**

 **JessiHyugga: Gracias :3 Los Saiyajin harían su aparición en algún momento.**

 **AlexandraCooper96: Gracias:D jaja me alegra que te gustara, este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo para llegar a la parte en que Goku conoce a Gohan, y sobre Chi-Chi ya veremos XD**

 **El Ir Deyanii: Gracias 7-7 Ahí está la reacción de Goku y como mencioné antes sobre Chi-Chi ya veremos XD**

 **karito: Gracias;) más adelante se comprobara bien la diferencia entre el poder de Freezer y Gohan.**

 **tutsy: Gracias, descuida habrá momento en familia y los caps estoy intentando hacerlos más largos.**

 **JéssicaOscura: Gracias, si yo quería que Gohan se ganara su confianza más rápido. Jeje ;)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	7. 6: Decisión

**"La Leyenda del Súper Saiyajin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **6** _ **.**_

Kakaroto se encontraba en estado de shock _"¿Su hijo?...pero como pasó esto"_ cruzó por su mente la mujer con la que se divirtió hace años, la terrícola _"¿Ella?...pero jamás creí que algo así pasaría"_ Levanto la mirada y examinó al ñiño frente a él _"Se parece a mí...incluso tiene una cola"_

Gohan miraba con desprecio al hombre frente a él, a pesar de que era su padre el que nunca conoció, alguien despreciable por cada persona en este planeta. Pero para él seguía siendo un padre, estaba confundido, la verdad era que desde pequeño siempre quiso conocer a su padre, siempre imagino que era un gran hombre pero ahora ya no es así, jamás lo fue, siempre fue un tirano pero en el fondo sentía un poco de alegría por llegar a verlo.

Piccolo recuperó poco a poco la conciencia, miro a un lado y los demás combatientes parecían mirar en estado de shock al frente, pasó su mirada y se sorprendió por lo que vio _-Gohan...-_ El niño estaba utilizando su transformación pero estaba torturando al hombre, a pesar de que se lo merecía, el jamás actuó de esa manera.

Gohan levantó al hombre por el cuello, lo examinó un momento, estaba muy sorprendido y asustado , justo lo que quería, rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estómago. Kakaroto sintió un fuerte golpe y todo el aire salió de su cuerpo, ¿esto era el precio por haber dañado al planeta?

Gohan continuó dando golpes al Saiyajin, Kakaroto escupió sangre, sus costillas estaban completamente destruidas por los golpes, Gohan sonrió a la expresión de dolor del Saiyajin, lo soltó, Kakaroto aterrizó con sus manos.

 _-Ahora comprendes...-_ Gohan mencionó con una voz fría _-...todo el daño que causaste...y a pesar de eso yo...-_ algunas lágrimas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos _-Te quería ver, pero ahora pagaras-_ Levanto el puño, estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara al Saiyajin cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Gohan pasó la mirada a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlo _-Piccolo...-_ Gohan susurró, el Namek estaba sosteniendo la mano del niño pero su mirada era lo que más hizo estremecer a Gohan, estaba decepcionado.

Piccolo observó al niño, ¿Qué le había pasado?, el jamás se comportó de una manera tan cruel y despiadada _-Chico...¿ya te sientes mejor?-_ Piccolo soltó su agarre en Gohan,

 _-¿Qué?...-_ Gohan se sobresaltó por la pregunta, miro hacia abajo y encontró al Saiyajin sufriendo por encontrar un poco de aire, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, Gohan levantó sus manos y las miro _-Yo..¿hice esto?-_

 _-Si..-_

Más lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, _"¿Yo hice esto?..."_ Se preguntó nuevamente, se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más temía, una persona que disfrutara ver el dolor en otro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. _-¿Por qué?...-_ Gohan mencionó con un susurro.

 _-Gohan...-_ Piccolo no sabia que hacer, el niño se estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, todo era culpa de su padre, se esperaba que algo así pasaría si los Saiyajin regresarían.

Gohan miro al suelo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la transformación se desvaneció poco a poco, su cabello regreso al color negro, _"¿Qué está pasándose?"_ Miro al hombre frente a él, su padre _"todo es su culpa...jamás debió volver, pero aún así es mi padre"_

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se levanto del suelo, igual que Raditz y Bardock que estaban a su lado, miraron al frente, el niño ya no era un Súper Saiyajin, eso alivio un poco a los tres, Kakaroto estaba en un estado horrible, esto era una buena señal, su suerte estaba cambiando.

 _-Vegeta...¿ahora qué?-_ Raditz susurró

Vegeta gruño _-Esperemos...no podemos hacer nada contra ese poder-_

Piccolo se acercó un poco más a Gohan, colocó su mano en el hombro, Gohan levantó la mirada, estaba asustado _-Gohan..-_

 _-Sr. Piccolo...¿soy un asesino?-_

Esto sin duda sorprendió a Piccolo _-No...tú no has matado a nadie-_

 _-Pero, si no hubiera interrumpido, el ahora estaría muerto-_ Gohan mencionó, sabía que desde que lo vio lo mataría, este padre suyo no era más que un asesino.

 _-Gohan, ya hemos hablado antes, sabes que debes controlar tu ira, esto es lo que hace que te pongas asi...solo relájate-_

Gohan respiró hondo y miro al suelo, debía relajarse, olvidarse de todo por un momento, lo que necesita era ordenar sus pensamientos y respirar.

Piccolo sonrió a su alumno, se estaba calmando, esto era bueno, pasó su mirada a los demás combatientes, sin duda estaban muy mal heridos tenían que ser sanados, el más preocupante era Krilin, la herida en su estómago cada vez era peor, la sangre se filtraba a través de su gi.

 _-Gohan, necesito ir con Korin por semillas del ermitaño, ¿podrías esperar aquí y cuidarlos?-_ Piccolo pidió

Gohan levantó su mirada y asintió

 _-De acuerdo niño, ten cuidado y no quites la mirada de esos Saiyajin-_ Así Piccolo comenzó a flotar y salió volando hacia la torre de Korin.

Gohan vio a Piccolo alejarse poco a poco hasta que ya solo era un punto en la distancia, se acercó a sus amigos y comprobó que siguieran vivos _-Chicos esperen un momento-_

Pasó su mirada al Saiyajin que había golpeado, a su padre, aún seguía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, sin duda lo había lastimado.

Los demás Saiyajin se pusieron de pie, ignoraron al niño por un momento y pasaron a ver a Kakaroto

 _-Kakaroto ¿qué demonios está pasando y quién es ese niño?-_ Vegeta gruño

Kakaroto levantó la mirada, hizo un esfuerzo y se puso de pie, pasó su mano sobre su boca para quitar la sangre pero no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a Vegeta, directamente a los ojos..

Vegeta se desesperó de esperar una respuesta y agarro a Kakaroto de su armadura _-¿Quién es?..contesta!-_

 _-Es...mi..hijo-_ tartamudeo

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_ Los Saiyajin lo miraron en estado de shock pero ahora que lo pensaban bien el niño se parecía un poco a Kakaroto, así que en verdad podría ser su hijo.

 _-¡¿Cómo demonios pasó esto!?...-_ Vegeta grito, enfocó su mirada en Kakaroto

 _-¿este mestizo es tu hijo?-_

 _-Si, es mi hijo, sucedió cuando vine la primera vez a la tierra, fue por eso que no la destrui, me divertí un rato con la madre del niño-_ A pesar de esto la voz de Kakaroto no sonaba tan burlona como antes.

 _-Como pudiste permitir esto...-_ Vegeta aumento el agarre _-...decepcionaste a la raza Saiyajin creando a un mestizo, de no ser por lo poderoso que es, ya estaría muerto-_ Vegeta soltó a Kakaroto.

Kakaroto se puso de pie y se quedó mirando a Gohan _"¿cómo fue que permitió esto?, acaso en verdad decepcionó a toda su raza...pero a pesar de todo la madre del niño, en verdad sucedió algo diferente con ella...a pesar de que al principio si me divertí con ella, empecé a tomarle cariño, por eso la deje viva, pero jamás la olvide"_

Gohan miraba desde lejos a los Saiyajin, sin duda estaban enfadados, y más ese tal Vegeta, pero que hiban a hacer con ellos ahora _"Podríamos dejarlos irse del planeta y que jamás regresarán"_ Si, esa sin duda era la mejor elección, no quería tener que matar a nadie.

Unos segundos después Piccolo regresó con una pequeña bolsa de color marrón en su mano, se acercó a Gohan y se la entregó.

Gohan asintió y se acercó a los combatientes, metió una grano en la boca de cada uno, al instante los tres guerreros se pusieron de pie, estaba sanados, todas sus heridas habían desaparecido.

 _-Gracias Gohan-_ Krilin agradeció

Gohan le dio una sonrisa inocente y se acercó al lado de su maestro quien estaba mirando a los Saiyajin.

 _-Kakaroto...eres un IDIOTA!-_ Raditz le dio un golpe en la cabeza, estába decepcionado de su hermano menor, a pesar de haber nacido como alguien débil logró llegar a este punto, pero, por culpa de su arrogancia terminó con un hijo mestizo.

 _-CÁLLATE!-_ Kakaroto grito y se abalanzó sobre su hermano

 _-...-_ Bardock se quedó callado todo el tiempo, no sabia como reaccionar a esto, sentía un poco de alegría al ser abuelo y su nieto no era cualquiera, era un Súper Saiyajin, pero aún era un mestizo, sería detestado por toda la raza, los mestizos no eran muy bienvenidos.

Vegeta examinó cuidadosamente la situación, el idiota de Kakaroto tenía un hijo mestizo pero él era un Súper Saiyajin, una leyenda que se creía extinta, sin duda era verdad que tenía un poder realmente increíble, con el tendrían más oportunidad de quitar a Freezer de su camino aunque el problema sería que el mestizo quisiera ayudar...

Piccolo siguió observando y decidió que era el momento, hizo un gesto a Gohan para que lo acompañara y ambos se acercaron a los Saiyajin.

 _-¿Qué demonios quieres Namek?-_ Vegata gruño

 _-Que se vayan de este planeta, no son bienvenidos, así que si no quieren morir váyanse y no regresen jamás-_

Raditz y Kakaroto dejaron su pelea y se colocaron junto a Vegeta.

 _-¿Irnos?..ja...debes de estar bromeando, vinimos desde muy lejos como para regresar con las manos vacías-_

Piccolo solo gruño a esto.

 _-Ustedes no tienen permitido estar en este planeta, así que largo-_ Gohan grito, quería terminar con esta pesadilla cuanto antes.

Vegeta pasó su mirada a Gohan y dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca de él _-Escucha mocoso, no teníamos elección al venir a este planeta ¿En verdad crees que vendríamos por diversión?, cuando detectamos esa gran fuerte de poder, eras tú, necesitábamos localizarla y conseguirla, es de suma importancia para la supervivencia de la raza Saiyajin-_

 _-¡¿Qué!?..para la supervivencia, pero si ustedes son muy fuertes, ¿Quién sería capaz de matar a toda una raza de guerreros?-_ Gohan pidió

Los tres Saiyajin miraron con ira, él no tenía idea del verdadero infierno.

 _-Escucha...-_ Raditz comenzó _-La raza Saiyajin no es tan libre como tú piensas, nosotros somos controlados por nuestro rey, Vegeta, pero el también es controlado por una persona más poderosa, Freezer, es dueño de millones de planetas en la galaxia, nos obliga a purgar planetas para poder venderlos y tenemos que obedecerlo ya que amenaza con destruirnos si no lo hacemos-_

Gohan se quedó sin habla, en verdad los Saiyajin no eran libres como él creía, un tirano los controlaba, así que esa era la razón por la que vinieron a la tierra, querían encontrar a la persona que poseía el gran poder para pedir ¡¿ayuda!?. Esto sin duda jamás lo imagino.

 _-Entonces me estás diciendo que vinieron por ayuda para destruir a ese tal Freezer-_

 _-Si...aunque el pedir ayuda no es lo nuestro-_

En verdad querían ayuda, pero... lo haría, Gohan en verdad ayudaría a los de su raza a acabar con este mal que los amenaza, esto sin duda tendría que pensarlo.

Piccolo también estaba muy sorprendido, siempre vio a los Saiyajin como los gobernantes, los seres súper dotados, pero resulta que todo era mentira y existe un ser aún más fuerte que ellos, no lo podía creer.

 _-Entonces que dices niño, ¿nos ayudarás a derrotar a Freezer?-_

 _-No lo sé... Por lo que he aprendido no se puede confiar de ustedes, porque debería de creerles-_ Gohan refunfuñó

 _-MOCOSO!, ¿que crees que estás diciendo?-_ Raditz sintió ganas de golpear a su sobrino pero fue detenido por un par de brazos.

 _-¡¿Kakaroto que crees que haces!?-_

 _-Cálmate Raditz, como quieres que confíe en nosotros si actúas de esa manera. Contrólate idiota-_

Raditz dejó las ganas de golpearlo y se relajó. Kakaroto inmediatamente soltó el agarre sobre su hermano.

Gohan se sorprendió de su padre. Quería en verdad dar una buena impresión para poder confiar en ellos, sin duda estaba en una situación difícil, por un lado quería ayudar a su raza quería pelear contra ese tal Freezer, pero por otro lado no quería confiar en ellos y quería regresar lo más pronto con su madre; sus dos mitades estaban en situaciones completamente diferentes.

Volteo a ver a su sensei, _"¿Señor Piccolo?"_ Utilizó su enlace mental que tenía con su maestro. _"Haz lo que creas mejor chico..."_ Piccolo le contestó. Gohan se dejó confiar por lo que su corazón le decía, y eso era ayudarlos, a pesar de que los Saiyajin eran seres malvados no merecían la muerte, nadie lo hacía, y tal vez durante su viaje podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer, sin duda eso era lo que quería hacer.

 _-De acuerdo...-_ Gohan comenzó _-Los ayudaré...-_

Los Saiyajin miraron con alegría al niño, pero también se sorprendieron, en realidad ellos jamás creyeron que aceptaría. Pero después de todo el mocoso tenía sangre Saiyajin.

 _-Entonces si aceptas debemos de irnos del planeta y regresar a nuestro hogar, el planeta Vegeta-_ Vegeta mencionó, con su postura arrogante y los brazos cruzados se pasó a los demás Saiyajin. _-Debemos irnos-_

Los demás Saiyajin si dudarlo un instante pasaron a sus naves, las vainas espaciales que estaban justo a un lado. Raditz y Bardock subieron a sus respectivas naves, y antes de que Kakaroto lo hiciera fue detenido por Vegeta.

- _Kakaroto tú llevarás a ese mocoso en tu vaina-_

Kakaroto solo asintió y espero a que su hijo se acercara.

Gohan se pasó a Piccolo - _Señor Piccolo dígale a mi madre que regresare pronto y que no se preocupe por nada-_ Gohan explicó.

 _-Claro chico...-_ Piccolo colocó su mano en el hombro de su estudiante _\- Y cuídate, mantenlos vigilados en todo momento hasta que estés seguros de su confianza-_

 _-Si... Nos vemos Señor Piccolo-_ Gohan camino lentamente hacia su padre.

 _-Adiós chico...-_ Piccolo colocó una sonrisa, la verdad era que en su interior temía por la seguridad de Gohan, pero le tranquilizaba saber que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse.

Gohan se acercó a Vegeta _-Y bien...-_

 _-Iras con Kakaroto en su vaina, tienes suerte de que sea una bastante grande.-_ Vegeta se burlo y entro a su vaina.

Gohan camino hasta donde su padre lo esperaba. Kakaroto se subió a su vaina y señaló que Gohan lo hiciera. Dentro de la vaina solo había un asiento pero era algo grande como para que Gohan entrara, Kakaroto se sentó y Gohan al principio dudo en hacerlo pero Kakaroto lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo; Gohan se sintió extrañado por esto pero vio que no había más opción.

Las puertas de las vainas se cerraron y comenzaron la secuencia de despegue, unos segundos después despegaron y se perdieron de vista en el cielo azulado.

 _"Cuídate mucho Gohan y buena suerte"_ Piccolo tuvo este último pensamiento como despegó de regreso al puesto de observación.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, por un momento perdí la inspiración en esta historia, pero no se preocupen ya la volví a retomar. Aún no estoy segura de cuando actualizare de nuevo pero no tardara tanto como la última vez.**

 **Esta historia tomo un giro inesperado. Los Saiyajin quieren ayuda y Gohan aceptó. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?. Los Saiyajin realmente serán de confianza. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	8. 7: El planeta Vegeta

**"La Leyenda del Super Saiyayin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **7.**

Gohan estaba un poco incómodo, pero no era por el espacio si no por estar tan cerca de su padre. El niño tuvo suerte de que era pequeño así que el regazo de su padre era suficiente como para estar bien en el viaje.

 _-Y por cierto.¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-_ Gohan preguntó inocentemente, por alguna razón se sentía muy extraño hablarle a su padre.

 _-Un año...-_ Kakaroto mencionó.

Gohan se sobresaltó con esto, hiba a estar atrapado un año completo en una vaina espacial con su padre, nada era mejor.

Kakaroto rió por la expresión de Gohan - _No te preocupes chico, tenemos un método que hará que no sientas el viaje y también tu cuerpo no crecerá durante este tiempo, será como dormir una larga siesta-_

En ese instante un humo rosado salió de unos agujeros que estaban en las paredes de la nave. Gohan comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados y cayó dormido en el regazo de su padre.

Kakaroto sonrió por esto _"El efecto actúa primero en los niños..."_ Pasó su mano sobre él cabello de su hijo _"en verdad tengo un hijo.."_ Kakaroto estaba feliz, algo que nunca pasaba, obtuvo un último vistazo de su hijo y se quedó dormido.

 **oOo**

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Piccolo había ido a visitar a la madre del niño y le informó lo que sucedió, justo como lo había prometido.

 _-¡¿QUÉ!?, Mi pobre bebe se fue con esos asesinos..."_ en ese instante Chi-Chi se desmayo.

Piccolo alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, entro a la pequeña casa y la dejo en el sillón; hizo una mueca de disgusto y salió de la casa, despegó de regreso a su hogar.

 _-Piccolo, estás seguro de esto.-_ Krilin pidió, a ninguno de los combatientes le pareció buena idea que Gohan se hubiera ido de la Tierra con los Saiyajin.

 _-Fue su decisión-_

 _-Si, pero... son peligrosos..-_ Bulma intentó buscar palabras para expresarlo.

 _-El chico ya es muy fuerte como para cuidarse solo, estará bien-_ Piccolo explicó.

 _-Si pero...-_ Krilin lo intentó una vez más pero no pudo decir nada.

 _-Ya no podemos hacer nada, el lo quizo hacer, a pesar de ser Saiyajin quiere salvarlos de la muerte, debemos respetar su decisión-_ Piccolo explicó por última vez y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba con los combatientes.

Los demás se quedaron callados y lo aceptaron, poco a poco fueron saliendo de la habitación. Krilin se acercó a una ventana y miro el cielo nocturno _"Cuídate mucho amigo"_

 **oOo**

Un año pasó rápidamente. Kakaroto se despertó, bostezo y movió sus brazos un poco, hasta donde la nave se lo permitía. Miro por la ventana rojiza y vio el planeta Vegeta justo delante. Por fin habían llegado.

Pasó su mirada a su hijo, seguía dormido y se veía exactamente igual que hace un año, lo sacudió por un intento de despertarlo, no quería tener que hacerlo una vez que aterrizarán.

 _-¿Q-ue?..-_ Gohan bostezo y abrió los ojos, hizo una mueca de disgusto por lo primero que vio, a su padre, al principio no sabia donde estaba pero luego su mente se lleno de recuerdos. Se levanto bruscamente y movió sus manos, todo seguía bien. Miro a un lado y vio el planeta _"Wow.."_ Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un planeta.

Las cuatro vainas entraron a la atmósfera del planeta y aterrizaron en la bahía norte. Las puertas se abrieron y los Saiyajin salieron. Gohan de una salto salió de la vaina y se estiró un poco, Kakaroto salió enseguida.

Gohan miro con fascinación el planeta, el lugar donde habían aterrizado estaba lleno de más vainas, justo delante había un edificio blanco con una marca roja justo arriba de la puerta. La marca sin duda era el símbolo de su reino. A lo largo de la bahía se encontraban más Saiyajin, hombres y mujeres vigilaban las distintas naves.

Miro al frente y vio a Vegeta hablando con algunos Saiyajin, Bardock estaba justo a su lado. Raditz estaba unos pasos detrás de ellos.

 _-Sígueme chico y no se te ocurra sepárarte-_ Kakaroto pidió. Gohan asintió y lo siguió.

Kakaroto avanzó hacia su hermano, reviso que su hijo lo estuviera siguiendo.

Vegeta termino de hablar con los Saiyajin y se pasó a los demás _-En este momento vamos a informarle al rey el resultado de la misión-_ Los Saiyajin no dudaron y caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio. Gohan hiba a avanzar detrás de ellos pero Vegeta lo detuvo.

 _-Te lo advierto mocoso, no le faltes al respeto al rey, y no se te ocurra alejarte de mí, los mestizos no son muy bienvenidos por aquí, tienes suerte de que te pareces a un Saiyajin de sangre pura...-_ Vegeta miro los ojos de Gohan _-..bueno excepto por esos ojos, ahora vamos-_

Gohan miro con disgusto a Vegeta, _"Respetar al rey..."_ Se burlo en su mente, pero se apresuró a seguír a Vegeta.

Caminaron a través de la bahía norte, Gohan imagino que se dirigían al castillo; pasaron a través de algunos pasillos los cuales estaba llenos de soldados, lo más seguro es que se dirigían a alguna purga, Gohan también se fijó que recibía miradas extrañas de la mayoría de los soldados, eso era de esperarse, un niño de diez años caminando por aquí.

También noto que la mayoría de los Saiyajin eran muy parecidos, todos tenían el cabello negro, igual que sus ojos, sus colas color marrón estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura para mayor seguridad, recordaba que era un punto débil para todos, aunque claro algunos lo había superado.

Pronto salieron del edificio y terminaron en la calle, alrededor del edificio había lagunas casas y muchos más Saiyajin, solo que esta vez podía observar a mujeres y sus niños, tal parecía que los padres no tomaban mucha responsabilidad por sus hijos.

Se fijó que su padre, Bardock y Raditz se elevaron en el aire _"Genial, tendré que volar.."_ Vio que Vegeta hizo lo mismo, así que despegó justo detrás de él.

Al volar pudo observar mejor el pueblo de los Saiyajin, se notaba que casi no tenían tecnología o tal vez no la utilizaban en sus casas, eran muy sencillas. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un gran castillo, por fin llegaron con el rey.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos del castillo, con Vegeta a la cabeza, cada vez que se cruzaban con un Saiyajin este inclinaba la cabeza y se quitaba del camino. Esto era muy extraño. Por qué lo harían.

Llegaron delante de una gran puerta decorada con gemas preciosas por los bordes. Dos Saiyajin con armadura estaban parados a los lados de ella. Se movieron y abrieron la puerta, haciendo una reverencia a Vegeta.

Una vez dentro se podían ver a más soldados con esas armaduras reales. Estaban distribuidos en línea recta hasta el trono. Sentado en el trono estaba el Rey Vegeta, con toda su actitud impotente.

Los Saiyajin se acercaron al trono y se arrodillaron, incluso Vegeta. Kakaroto notó que su hijo no hacia ninguna reverencia así que lo tomo de la cabeza y lo obligó a arrodillarse.

 _-Ah..Vegeta, veo que regresaste de tu misión, y como te fue-_ Rey Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a los Saiyajin.

 _-Cumplimos la misión con éxito-_ Vegeta contesto y se puso de pie.

 _-Así que...¿de quién era el poder tan sorprendente?-_ Rey Vegeta cuestióno.

Raditz hizo una mueca al escuchar la manera en que el rey hablaba con Vegeta, lo hacía de manera más tranquila, aunque después de todo es su hijo.

Vegeta volteo y miró directamente a Gohan, hizo una señal para que se acercara. Gohan dudó en un principio pero después sintió como alguien le daba un pequeño empujón por detrás.

Gohan camino y quedo junto a Vegeta _-Este niño fue el causante de ese poder-_ Vegeta explicó.

Rey Vegeta inspeccionó con su mirada al niño, se fijó en el apéndice peludo alrededor de su cintura _"Tiene una cola, es un Saiyajin, pero ¿el?, un niño..."_. No podía creerlo, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

 _-Si eso es verdad, muéstrame su poder-_ Rey Vegeta pidió a Gohan.

Gohan también dudo unos instantes, volteo la cabeza a Vegeta quien le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Colocó sus puños delante de él y llamó su poder. El ambiente se puso tenso cuando el niño comenzó a trasformarse, se escuchaban los pitidos de los scouter que traía los soldados, se sorprendieron al ver que el poder estaba rebasando los límites del aparato. No pudo resistir más y explosiones se provocaron en las caras de los soldados.

En ese momento Gohan dio un grito desgarrador y completo la transformación. Cabello dorado en lugar del color negro habitual, una aura dorada apareció a su alrededor.

Rey Vegeta se quedó sin habla por lo que vio delante de él _-Un súper Saiyajin...-_. los soldados se alarmaron por las palabras del rey, estaban frente a una leyenda y no era más que un niño.

 _-Así que la leyenda por fin apareció, muy bien hecho Vegeta, trajiste a una gran soldado al planeta-_ Rey Vegeta felicito. Miro a los lados y hizo una seña a unos soldados que estaban junto a él.

Los soldados se movieron discretamente por la habitación y se colocaron detrás de los Saiyajin. _-Estoy muy orgulloso...-_ Rey Vegeta mencionó.

Vegeta lo miro impresionado _"Esta orgulloso..."_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras de su padre, y ahora por traer a este mestizo había recuperado ese orgullo, algo que perdió hace algunos años.

Gohan se sobresaltó un poco por los soldados que aparecieron detrás de él, pero los ignoro ya que el Rey se acercó más a él. _-Por fin la leyenda está a mis servicios...-_. Gohan se confundió un poco por estas palabras, pero no pudo responder ya que los soldados que estaban justo detrás se abalanzaron sobre.

Al instante Gohan entro en pánico, no estaba preparado así que no vio venir a un soldado que traía una especie de collar en su mano, el soldado fue de los últimos en abalanzarse sobre el niño y colocó el collar antes de que se diera cuenta.

 _-Ahh...-_ gritó, Gohan sintió en ese momento como toda su fuerza se drenaba, cayó de rodillas jadeando, su cabello comenzó a brillar entre el oro y negro, respiro con dificultad y su cabello regreso a la normalidad.

Los demás Saiyajin solo veían, ellos no esperaban que su rey actuará de esa manera; ni se lo esperaban pero después de todo el niño era peligroso si no se mantenía bajo control.

Kakaroto estaba enfadado, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a ayudar a su hijo pero Vegeta lo detuvo, movió la cabeza negándole ir. Kakaroto solo dio un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

Rey Vegeta sonrió _-Bien, así está mejor...-_ Se acercó más a Gohan y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara _-Ahora yo soy tu dueño, tendrás que obedecerme-_ Soltó al niño y dio media vuelta de regreso a su trono.

En ese momento los soldados se movilizaron y tomaron al niño por ambos brazos, levantándolo del suelo y saliendo de la habitación.

 _-Los cuatro serán recompensados, ahora pueden irse-_ Rey Vegeta salió de la habitación.

Los Saiyajin se quedaron petrificados un momento por lo que acababa de pasar, pero a pesar de esto salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

 **oOo**

Gohan sentía como lo tiraban dentro de una habitación, aún estaba un poco débil por el collar en su cuello. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación no era muy grande, no había nada dentro, más que el. La única manera de salir era la puerta la cual se veía muy resistente y solo tenía un pequeño agujero.

Se puso de pie con esfuerzos y trató de producir una bola de ki pero no pasó nada _-¿Qué sucede?-_

Miro el collar que ahora traía puesto. _"Tal vez este collar es el que me impide utilizar ki"_. No podía creerlo, confió en los Saiyajin y ahora lo encerraban en una habitación. Se estremeció al recordar las palabras del rey _"¿mi dueño?.. Si claro"_ estaba a punto de hacer otro intento cuando la puerta se abrió.

El rey Vegeta entro por la puerta y se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él. Mantuvo su mirada en el pequeño niño, el Súper Saiyajin.

Gohan se estremeció un poco por la mirada que el rey le estaba dando, lo veía con odio y desprecio pero a la vez con valor. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero se arrepintió de mostrar su transformación. Inconscientemente su mano se elevó hasta su cuello, tocando el collar que lo mantenía en esta prision.

 _-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?-_ Gohan preguntó.

El rey se animó un poco al ver la manera en que el niño tomaba todo esto. _-Ya tengo lo que quiero, y es a ti-_ sonrío.

 _-¡¿Qué!?-_

 _-Veras niño, tú eres un Saiyajin pero eres más que eso, un Súper Saiyajin, algo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, dime ¿quién eres?, tú no eres un ciudadano de este planeta pero si perteneces a esta raza-_ Rey Vegeta se acercó más al niño.

 _-¡Porque habría de contestarte!-_ gritó - _Lo único que hice fue confiar en esos Saiyajin, en mi padre quien nunca conocí y ahora termino en una celda en quién sabe dónde-_ se cruzó de brazos.

 _-Así que me estás diciendo que ese hombre era tu padre, ¿Kakaroto?-_ Gohan se sorprendió por esto, sabía exactamente a quien se refería.

 _-Así que es el, entonces eres un mestizo, una vergüenza para los Saiyajin-_ Rey Vegeta se enfureció, se acercó a Gohan, agarro una porción de su cabello negro y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

 _-Ow...-_ Gohan se quejó, intentando hacer lo posible por safarse de su agarre, pero no podía hacer nada sin sus poderes. _-Sueltame..-_

 _-A pesar de ser un mestizo no te mataré, eres demasiado valioso como para hacerlo. Escucha con atención, de ahora en adelante obedecerás todas mis órdenes, serás mi nuevo soldado-_

Gohan se esforzó por abrir sus ojos debido al dolor _-Y qué pasa si digo que no-_

 _-Creo que necesitaré enseñarte una lección-_ El rey soltó a Gohan quien cayó sobre su trasero. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrio.

Gohan levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que el rey estaba diciéndole algo a algunos hombres. Ellos asintieron y entraron a la celda, Se acercaron y agarraron ambos brazos de Gohan. Colocaron unas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y salieron nuevamente de la habitación.

Rey Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó. Gohan solo pudo gritar al ver al rey sonriéndole maliciosamente y viendo como un puño se dirigía directamente a su estómago.

 **oOo**

Algún tiempo después, unas horas o minutos incluso días, Gohan no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado.

Lo abandonaron a su suerte en esta celda, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido debido al dolor, le habían dado una "lección" que jamás olvidaría. Llevo su pequeña mano, la cual seguía encadenada, a su cabeza, tocando una herida en su frente. Bajo la mano y vio sangre.

Algunas otras partes de su cuerpo también estaban manchadas de sangre. No pudo hacer nada para evitar aquella tortura que le habían dado y todo porque era un Súper Saiyajin.

Levantó la mirada, se escucho el movimiento de las cadenas. Todo estaba oscuro, solo una luz estaba a través de los barrotes en la puerta, pero era algo insuficiente para que un ser humano no se volviera loco.

Gohan enterró la cara en sus piernas, sollozando en silencio por lo que había pasado, debió de haberse quedado en casa, no debió haber puesto su confianza en los Saiyajin.

No sabía si era de día o noche pero el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, se acurrucó bien contra la pared y cerró los ojos, esperando que ese día no fuera peor de lo que ya estaba.

 _-Despierta...-_ Gohan sintió un golpe en su estómago, abrió los ojos y el dolor lo invadió, igual que el miedo y la ira. Delante de él estaban los dos guardias de su celda, mirándolo con desprecio.

 _-Hasta que despiertas, el rey quiere verte, levántate-_ Uno de los guardias se acercó a él y quito las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. _-Vamos-_

Gohan proceso un poco lo que ocurría pero no se movió, estaba muy aterrado por lo que estaba pasando. Los guardias vieron esto y lo tomaron de ambos brazos, obligándolo a levantarse. El apenas y se pudo sostener de pie.

Salieron de la celda, recibiendo al instante la luz, su mano tapo sus ojos para protegerse un poco, pero continuó avanzando ya que uno de los guardias estaba justo detrás de él vigilando que se moviera.

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo y llegaron a un lugar nuevo, una vez que la puerta se abrió dentro pudo ver al Rey sonriéndole. La habitación parecía un lugar para entrenar ya que las paredes se veían muy resistentes. Algo que le llamó la atención fue que el rey traía un aparato en la cara, un vago recuerdo le dijo que era un scouter, los Saiyajin lo utilizaban para medir el nivel de potencia de una persona.

Camino hasta el centro de la habitación y se detuvo delante del rey. _-Estas muy sucio, eso no es digno de uno de mis soldados, pónganle una armadura-_ Los soldados lo trasladaron a una puerta que estaba en un extremo de la habitación.

Dentro había armaduras de cualquier tamaño y color. Uno de los guardias lo observó y tomo una de las tantas que había. Esta era justo de su tamaño y traía un spandex verde el cual hiba debajo. _-Póntelo..-_

Gohan no reprochó y tomo el atuendo, se quitó su gi, el cual ya están roto y lleno de sangre, y se colocó su nueva armadura, era cómoda y se adaptaba a su cuerpo.

Volvió a donde estaba el rey quien hizo un gesto de aprobación, ante esto los soldados salieron de la habitación dejando a Gohan con su rey.

 _-De acuerdo, escucha con atención, el pequeño collar que tienes alrededor de tu cuerpo te impide usar ki, lo activare para que puedas mostrarme de lo que eres capaz, pero si te pasas de listo lo lamentarás, ¿entendido?-_

 _-si..- Go_ han sintió en ese momento como su energía volvía a invadir su cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable. Volvió a levantar la vista, el rey estaba esperando a que comenzara.

Con un suspiro comenzó a transformarse en un Súper Saiyajin, justo en el momento el aparato en la cara del rey emitió ruidos extraños y mostró unos números. Sonrió aún más al verlos.

 _-entrena...cada día vendrás aquí a entrenar ocho horas, no quiero que pierdas ese increíble poder-_

El pequeño Súper Saiyajin procedió a iniciar su entrenamiento. Apenas y noto que el rey abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo para entrenar a su ritmo. Decidió que entrenaría como lo hacía con el Sr. Piccolo cuando estaba en la tierra, así se mantendría en forma.

 **oOo**

Kakaroto estaba más que confundido, su hijo quien apenas conoció fue encerrado por sus poderes. Después de que se despidió de sus compañeros decidió meditar un poco todo lo que sucedía. Volvió a su pequeña casa la cual apenas tenía rastros de que era utilizada.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desconcertado. En primera jamás imaginó que tendría un hijo, esto no estaba en sus planes de su vida, pero esa mujer. Aún la recordaba, el día que ella se ofreció a cambio de la vida de ese planeta.

Se llevó las manos a la cara en un signo de frustración. Como fue que aceptó dejar a todos con vida por una mujer, no estaba muy seguro pero acaso ¿la amaba? En verdad tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, una humana.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza lo trasladaron a aquel día. Cuando dejó el planeta, recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, en verdad le había gustado, pero su mente le seguía insistiendo que era amor.

Como era posible que un Saiyajin se enamorara de un ser humano. Sin duda decepciono a su raza con solo pensarlo. Pero qué opción tenía, Vegeta ya se había enterado de que tenía un hijo mestizo, que se asoció con una humana.

Su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle eso. Si la amaba, nunca la olvido, desde que regresó a su hogar sus pensamientos de vez en cuando se desviaban a ella. Y justo el día que recibió la noticia de que hiba a la Tierra fue un shock para el.

La volvería a ver. Había pensado eso claramente, pero no lo diría, nadie sabía su pequeño secreto.

Y ahora estaba en esta situación, su hijo, un mestizo, estaba siendo usado por el rey a su antojo. Sintió rabia por eso, a pesar de que era el rey de todos los Saiyajin no tenía porque hacerle eso a un niño, a pesar de su poder.

No estaba seguro de que hacer, ayudar a su hijo a escapar de aquella prision y volver con esa humana que lo cautivo; o continuar con su vida normal como un Saiyajin, purgando planetas cada vez que le mandaban.

Claramente sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie y salió de su casa. Tenía que ir a ayudar a su hijo, aunque su orgullo y todo su esfuerzo por ser un Saiyajin desaparecieran.

Aunque el lo sabía desde la primera prueba que tuvo, no estaba destinado a ser un Saiyajin.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? No sé cómo algunos vayan a tomar el que Gohan esté a manos del rey. Pero no se preocupen esto no durara mucho (como algunos ya lo habrán notado). Kakaroto tiene pensado hacer algo al respecto.**

 **Por cierto Bardock si tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro pero no tendrá visiones hasta un poco más adelante, a él me lo imagino cómo un padre que en verdad se preocupa por sus hijos.**

 **El enfrentamiento entre Gohan y Freezer si ocurrirá. Y como ya había mencionado antes Vegeta y Bulma si se encontrarán xD.**

 **Gracias por ser pacientes con esta historia. Yo calculo que se actualizara cada semana.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	9. 8: Rumbo a Namek

**"La Leyenda del Super Saiyajin"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **8.**

Gohan volvió a levantarse, desde el día anterior se le había permitido dormir en otro lugar que no fuera una celda, con la misma excusa del rey, no quería que su tesoro se lastimara.

Suspiro y se paro de la cama. Esta habitación en la que se encontraba no era lujosa, lo único que había era una cama y un pequeño baño a un costado. Se colocó un nuevo par de armadura.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, desde ayer que lo había dejado aquí descubrió que el no podía abrir la puerta, estaba encerrado. En la puerta apareció uno de los guardias quien simplemente le hizo una seña para que saliera.

El pequeño semi-Saiyajin no dijo nada y salió de la habitación. Fue trasladado a una clase de comedor, se veía demasiado lujoso, dudaba que en verdad fuera a comer allí. El soldado lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde fue sentado en una mesa normal en una esquina.

Una mujer, Saiyajin por supuesto, se acercó y le dejó un plato lleno de comida. Le dio una sonrisa tímida y regreso a su puesto en la cocina. Levantó la mirada hacia el soldado esperado una orden.

 _-Come..-_ mencionó el soldado, seguía detrás de él esperando a que lo hiciera.

Gohan tragó saliva y miro al plato. La comida se veía muy asquerosa pero no tenía opción, era esto o morirse de hambre. Con un disgusto comenzó a digerir cada parte del plato.

Unos minutos después el plato estaba limpio. Gohan sonrió tímidamente y se puso de pie. El soldado lo volvió a dirigir a otro lugar, a la sala de entrenamiento.

Entro nuevamente al lugar y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. En ese momento volvió a sentir como su energía se liberaba, se transformó y comenzó a entrenar. Pero no se dio cuenta de la persona que lo observaba.

 **oOo**

Vegeta están sorprendido. Jamás creyó que su padre haría eso con el mestizo. Convertirlo en un soldado, esperaba algo por el hecho de que era un Súper Saiyajin, pero esto.

Noto como el niño volvió a transformarse en la leyenda, siendo sorprendente cada vez que lo hacía. Sentía un poco de rabia al saber que no era él quien alcanzaría el poder de un Súper Saiyajin.

Toda su vida le habían dicho que él sería el que lo haría. Alcanzaría ese estado y enorgullecería a su padre y a todo su pueblo. Pero por el hecho de traer a este mestizo ya había orgullo hacia el de parte de su padre.

Comenzó a dudar de esto, no creía que sería tan fácil alcanzar la aceptación. Aunque la verdad su padre nunca lo había visto como su hijo, solo era como un soldado más. Parecía que en realidad no pertenecía a él.

Su ira crecía cada vez que su padre lo veía, y fue aún peor cuando trajo al niño. _"Orgullo...claro"_ pensaba que eso ya lo había perdido desde hace tiempo y jamás regresaria.

Con una sonrisa salió de la habitación de observacion.

 **oOo**

Kakaroto observó el castillo delante de él, pensando en alguna manera de poder entrar sin ser visto y poder salvar a su hijo, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, sería muy complicado ya que el lugar estaba repleto de guardias.

Había pensado que una vez que salvará a su hijo que haría, tendrían que irse del planeta inmediatamente o si estarían en peligro, nuevamente,

Pero el problema era ese, como saldrían del planeta sin ser vistos. Su vaina estaba en la estación de aterrizaje la cual era resguardada por varios Saiyajin. _-Esto si va a ser un problema...-_

Lo malo era que no era bueno pensando en planes, siempre que hiban a alguna misión Vegeta se le adelantaba y decía que hacer, era de las primeras veces que tendría que pensar en un propio plan.

Justo cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de tanto pensar vio a lo lejos como Vegeta se acercaba a él lentamente y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Vegeta camino fuera del castillo, Su mente estaba en como deshacerse del mestizo. Sabía que si el permanecía más tiempo en el planeta su padre ya no lo notaría y solo se centraría en el pequeño Súper Saiyajin.

Tenía que encontrar una manera con la cual logrará sacar al niño del planeta y que esté fuera a derrotar a Freezer. Claro que desde siempre quiso deshacerse de ese tirano. Aunque un mestizo lo hiciera por el, serviría.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en busca del plan perfecto. Necesitaba la ayuda de una persona para llevar al niño frente a Freezer y que los dos pelearán. Pero quien estaría dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por eso.

Justo cuando sus esperanzas estaban desapareciendo vio enfrente al inútil de Kakaroto. El podría servir, después de todo el niño era su hijo. Si, era una buena idea. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al Saiyajin de tercera clase.

 _-Kakaroto-_ Mencióno con su voz de siempre. Se detuvo delante del Saiyajin. Ambos rivales estaban frente a frente.

 _-Vegeta-_ A pesar de que era el príncipe, Kakaroto nunca lo tomo tal cual. Siempre lo veía como un compañero más. Pero aún así obedecía sus órdenes.

 _-Necesito un favor...-_ Vegeta comenzó, tenía que decir esto con calma o si no todo se podría arruinar.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_

 _-Recuerdas a tu hijo mestizo-_ Ante esto Kakaroto abrió un poco los ojos, recibiendo una burla de Vegeta. _-Quiero sacarlo de este planeta cuanto antes, está interfiriendo en mis planes-_

Kakaroto colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro _-Justo lo que yo pensaba,...lo haré pero ¿como lo sacaremos de aquí?-_

Vegeta miro a ambos lados, revisando que nadie más estuviera escuchando su plan. _-Eso es muy fácil...en la noche regresaras al castillo y te infiltraras por este lugar-_ Le entregó un papel a Kakaroto _-En este papel vienen los detalles de los pasadizos que hay en el castillo y la ubicación de tu cachorro. Elige cual tomaras. Pero recuerda que nadie debe verte o si no todo se arruinara.-_

Kakaroto asintió lentamente. Examinó el papel en su mano sin abrirlo, sabía perfectamente que era peligroso revisarlo a plena calle.

 _-Yo te esperaré en la bahía de salida detrás del castillo-_ Vegeta sonrió una vez más y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo _-No lo eches a perder...y por cierto no te preocupes por el collar del niño-_

 _-¿Collar?-_ Esto tomo desprevenido a Kakaroto _"¿A qué se refería con collar?"_ Decidió dejarlo para más tarde ya que Vegeta había desaparecido en los límites del castillo real.

 _"Así que está decidido, salvaré a mi hijo y dejaré este planeta"_ Dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su hogar, esperando con ansias que llegara la noche.

 **oOo**

Gohan terminó su segundo día bajo el mandato del rey. Las horas de entretenimiento pasaron normalmente, después de que acabaran el guardia había regresado por el.

 _-Maldicion..-_ Murmuró. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No soportaba estar bajo órdenes de nadie y que no se le permitiera tener libertad.

Bajo su mirada nuevamente al collar. La maldita cosa volvió a funcionar quitándole toda su energía. Se sentía vacío, su ki le hacia falta para sentirse vivo.

Miro a su alrededor. La habitación estaba igual de callada, como siempre. Afortunadamente ahora tenía una ventana enfrente de él. Podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí. Pero aparte de eso podría relajarse. En ese momento la noche había caído, las estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo.

A diferencia de la tierra aquí no había ninguna luna. Según rumores que había escuchado, esta aparecia cada cierto tiempo. Sonrió. no tendría que preocuparse por la transformación. (1)

La había vivido antes cuando estaba con Piccolo. No conocía que un Saiyajin lograría transformarse en un simio gigante si veía la luna llena. Ante este pensamiento su cola se envolvió alrededor de él. Se séntia bien. Siempre que se asustaba lo hacía, de esta manera se sentía en paz.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos pasos. Podía escuchar perfectamente cómo una persona se acercaba a su habitación. _"¿Ahora qué?...ellos jamás vienen aquí a estas horas"_ Se levanto de la cama y con precaución se acercó a la puerta.

Al momento de llegar frente a ella está se abrió. Se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que vio. Un Saiyajin, o más específico, su padre, estaba delante de él. Con una gran sonrisa y un papel extraño en su mano.

 _-Hola...-_ Kakaroto hizo un intento por comportarse delante de su hijo. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo. Tenía una armadura Saiyajin con un spandex verde debajo. En su cuello había una especie de collar metálico. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo que recordaba y su mirada era decaída. Que le había pasado al chico que conoció hace solo dos días.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ Gohan se sorprendió por la manera en que su padre se dirigió a él. Sonaba más amable de lo normal. Algo pasaba aquí.

 _-Tenemos que irnos-_

 _-¿Irnos?...¿A dónde?¿De qué estás hablando?-_ El pequeño niño colocó una cara confundida, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

 _-Lejos de aquí, del planeta. Lamentó que esto te haya pasado. No lo teníamos planeado, nosotros solo queríamos ayuda, no encerrarte en el castillo y dejarte a manos del rey.-_

El semi-Saiyajin quedó atónito _"¿No era esto lo que querían?...¿qué diablos pasaba aquí?"_ Si su madre escuchara estos pensamientos sin duda se enfadaría. _-Porque confiaría en ti, ya me abandonaste una vez aquí, con eso sé que no puedo confiar en los Saiyajin... ni en mi padre.-_

Kakaroto se sobresaltó un poco por las palabras de él niño. Ya no confiaba en nadie de este planeta. Le agradó un poco escuchar que lo llamara padre, pero a qué costo. _-No te pido que confíes en mí, solo que vayas conmigo.-_

 _-¡Es exactamente lo mismo!-_ Gohan casi grito en su cara. De no ser porque él estaba aquí en secreto, lo habría golpeado en la cara.

 _-¿O es que acaso prefieres quedarte aquí?-_ El niño medito un poco estas palabras. La verdad no le agradaba estar encerrado en una habitación casi todo el día. Su "padre" le daba la oportunidad de salir de aquí y ser libre nuevamente.

 _-De acuerdo...Pero no confío en ti-_

Kakaroto colocó una sonrisa, agarro la mano de su "hijo" y lo llevo por el pasillo. Tenía que regresar de la misma manera en que entro.

Gohan no soportaba la idea de que lo estuvieran jalando, pero no podía hacer nada, era muy débil por el maldito collar en su cuello. Su padre lo llevo a través de los pasillos del castillo.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de un muro. _"Genial, el final del pasillo,.."_ No sabía que era lo que ocurriría, pero se sorprendió por lo que su padre hizo.

El Saiyajin mayor recargo su mano en un ladrillo específico provocando que una entrada secreta se abriera para el par de Saiyajin. Entro rápidamente, volteando para revisar que la puerta se cerrará detrás de él.

Dentro era un pasillo de piedra, húmedo y lleno de musgo, el agua se filtraba por las paredes, recreando a la perfección el parecido con un calabozo. El pasillo era bastante largo, parecía que habían caminado por horas, hasta que por fin deslumbraron una luz delante de ellos.

Apresurando un poco más el paso Kakaroto se asomó fuera de la luz. Exactamente como el mapa lo había marcado salieron delante de la bahía de salida que estaba situada detrás del castillo.

Gohan se sorprendió aún más al notar que llegaron a una bahía de aterrizaje. Varias vainas estaban situadas a través del lugar. No había ninguna señal de otro Saiyajin. Su padre lo volvió a llevar a través de la estación.

Admiro todas las vainas que habían en el lugar. Todas estaba cerradas y posicionadas en una especie de base. Más adelante noto una sombra muy grande. Se acercaron lentamente a ella y logró notar lo que era.

Una nave estaba justo delante de ellos. Era blanca y ovalada, igual que las vainas, a excepción de que esta era de un gran tamaño, la puerta estaba abierta, una rampa te llevaba al interior de la nave.

Con confianza Kakaroto se adentró en la nave. Una vez adentro pudo observar que era muy espaciosa. Había un asiento delante de una gran pantalla, donde estaba actualmente Vegeta.

 _-Así que lo lograste-_ Vegeta felicito. Se puso de pie y se acercó a los Saiyajin recién llegados. _-Esta nave ya tiene un destino establecido...el planeta Namek-_

 _-¿Namek?...porque iríamos a ese planeta-_ Kakaroto preguntó extrañado.

 _-Porque...-_

 _-Se escuchan ruidos por acá-_

 _-¿Alquien entro el castillo?...donde estaban los guardias.-_

 _-Lo siento señor, el cambio de turno...-_

 _-Cállate, busquen al intruso y que no escape-_

Al escuchar estas voces desconocidas los tres Saiyajin y medio en la nave se sobresaltaron.

 _-Maldicion. Kakaroto te dije que nadie te viera-_ Vegeta regaño, se asomó por la compuerta de la nave y observó que los pasos cada vez se acercaban más a la bahia.

 _-Nadie me vio-_ Kakaroto renegó.

 _-Entonces cómo explicas esto-_

 _-No lo sé...-_

 _-No sabes nada-_

 _-No fue mi culpa que nos descubrieran, no habrá sido cierto príncipe...-_

 _-¿Qué dijiste insecto?-_

 _-¡Que fuiste tú!-_

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves!?-_

Ambos Saiyajin estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea. Gohan sonrió un poco al ver esto, sería agradable ver cómo se destruian entre si pero no había tiempo. _-SE PUEDEN CALLAR...debemos irnos o nos descubrirán-_

Vegeta comprendió casi al instante al mestizo. Sabía que no tenía opción, tendría que irse con ellos en la nave o lo descubrirían. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Dejó de pelear y pasó a los controles de la nave. Cerró la escotilla y encendió los motores.

 _-Será mejor que se sostengan-_

Presionó un botón y la nave despegó hacia el espacio. Gohan apenas y tuvo tiempo de sostenerse a algo antes de que la nave saliera, pero su padre no tuvo tanta suerte.

Kakaroto termino estrellado contra la pared de la nave por el tirón. Unos segundos después todo se estabilizó y callo con un ruido sordo al suelo. _"Debo prestar más atención"_ se puso de pie.

 _-Maldicion...Ehh, Vegeta ¿tú también vienes?-_ Kakaroto preguntó extrañado. Vegeta se quedo mirando la ventana de la nave. Estaba muy enojado y confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?. Todos sus planes se habían ido gracias a este problema.

 _-No tenía elección Kakaroto,...iremos a Namek porque ahí se encuentra Freezer-_

 _-¡Freezer!...porque demonios iríamos ahí, quieres que nos maten-_

Vegeta levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación. Era la primera vez que Kakaroto dudaba de sus órdenes, pero que podía hacer, él ya no era un Saiyajin, traicionó a su raza desde que tuvo a un hijo mestizo. _-Nosotros no pelearemos, lo hará el niño -_

Gohan escuchó en silencio la platica, hasta que Vegeta lo mencionó, _"De todas maneras a eso había venido desde un principio"_ Se acercó más a los dos Saiyajin. _-De acuerdo, pero, podrían quitarme este maldito collar-_

- _Jaja...parece que ya no eres tan fuerte-_ Vegeta le dio una mirada siniestra, el niño ya no era en absoluto una amenaza, podría acabar con el fácilmente pero, lo necesitaba. De su armadura tomo una pequeña llave, se acercó al niño y tomo el collar en sus manos.

 _-Te lo quitare...pero más te vale no intentar nada-_ Gohan trago saliva al escuchar la advertencia pero asintió. Vegeta quito el collar del niño y lo arrojó a un lado.

En ese momento el pequeño semi-Saiyajin recibió nuevamente su energía, se sentía libre de tenerla de nuevo cada vez que quisiera. Su cola se movió alegremente detrás de él.

Observó su alrededor con calma. Vegeta había regresado delante del monitor para revisar el curso de la nave. Le pareció extraño que el viniera con ellos pero al parecer había sido porque no tenía más opción.

A su lado, su padre se acercó a él, una vez delante se arrodilló a su altura. Lo observó durante unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Por fin dio la palabra, se notaba que estaba preocupado, pero porque, no tenía sentido que de la nada apareciera y ahora se comenzará a preocupar por su hijo.

 _-Si lo estoy, pero ¿por que lo preguntas?-_

Kakaroto no quería aceptarlo, pero no sabía otra manera de decirlo. _-Porque me preocupas -_

Gohan se quedó con la boca abierta. Su padre se preocupaba y eso que ni lo conocía. Esto le sonaba más como a un juego, pero su mirada decía lo contrario. Cuando por fin se alejó dio un suspiro, se acercó a una ventana y observó el espacio.

 _-Este va a ser un viaje largo...-_ Murmuró

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Otra vez me retrasé un poco. Pero aquí está el capítulo que prometí. Lamentó las faltas de ortografía en el capítulo.**

 **Ahora los tres Saiyajin van en curso a Namek, a derrotar a Freezer. ¿Kakaroto está actuando más como un padre? O_o .**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	10. 9: El planeta Proof

**"La Leyyenda del Super Saiyajin"**

 _"_ _Pensamiento"_

 _-Hablando-_

 **9.**

En el planeta Namek, los residentes vivían pacíficamente. A pesar de que su raza y planeta habían sufrido demasiado, ya que algunos años atrás casi todos los Namek se extinguieron por los cambios en el planeta, lograron sobrevivir y comenzaron una vida nuevamente.

Ellos eran seres no muy fuertes, no se dedicaban a pelear, lo único que querían era volver a hacer su planeta lo que era antes. Estaban realmente preocupados ya que algunas especies en este planeta se habían extinguido. La naturaleza prosperaba lentamente.

En este planeta residía una leyenda, las esferas del dragón, eran siete esferas míticas que al juntarlas todas y decir las palabras un dragón aparecería y te concedería tres deseos. Estos objetos fueron creados por los Namek, eran preciadas para ellos y no permitían que nadie que tuviera malos deseos las utilizara.

Por esa razón está leyenda no era muy conocida por el universo. Ya que si alguien malvado se enterara desearía conseguirlas, irían al planeta y acabarían nuevamente con los Namek. Por eso mantenían esto en secreto absoluto.

Pero lamentablemente este secreto tarde o temprano sería descubierto por un villano, y ese era el caso en esta ocasión...

 _-Señor Freezer, llegaremos al planeta Namek en unos días-_ Un soldado cualquiera mencionó, sus dedos tocaron algunos botones revisando con precaución el curso que tomaba la nave.

 _-Excelente-_ Una voz perversa mencionó. Esta voz provenía de un villano, un ser que se creía el rey, ya dominaba actualmente varios planetas, pero aún le hacía falta algo en especial _-Por fin, la vida eterna será mía-_ Se burlo.

Este ser era conocido como Freezer, alguien muy poderoso que era respetado en varios lugares de la galaxia.

 **oOo**

Gohan seguía muy incomodo. Habían pasado varios días desde que salieron en esta nave hacia el planeta Namek. Varios días desde que estaba encerrado en una nave con su padre y Vegeta.

No eran las mejores personas para estar, ya que ambos eran Saiyajin. Aunque el era en parte también Saiyajin pero era muy diferente a ellos dos.

Hace algunos días había explorado esta nave, no era muy grande pero tenía lo básico para sobrevivir en el espacio. Tuvo suerte al enterarse de que tenía su propio dormitorio, no quería pensar en la idea de dormir con su padre.

Había pensado claramente las cosas. Viajaban a un planeta para que el, un niño de diez años, pelearía contra el peor tirano del universo. En esos momentos no sentía miedo, pero sabía que tendría que continuar entrenando, debía mantenerse en forma.

Claro que esto no había pasado desapercibido por Vegeta. Desde el primer día le había mostrado el lugar donde entrenaría, una sala especial para eso que estaba en la nave.

Ese lugar era igual al que estaba en el planeta Vageta. Gohan no se había renegado y acepto con gusto la sala. Así que desde hace días entrenaba diariamente dentro de esa sala, pero se aseguraba de no usar tanto poder o podría destruir algo.

Después de otra sesión de entrenamiento, Gohan salió exhausto de la sala. Nuevamente había llegado a sus límites, no quería utilizar su cuerpo más allá de ellos ya que aún era un niño.

Su estómago hizo un sonido por la falta de alimentos. Tenía que comer. Se trasladó a él área para eso. Era parecida a una cocina pero con algunos aparatos un poco más diferentes.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Kakaroto dentro. Parecía que estaba buscando algo en unos compartimientos. El semi-Saiyajin ignoró esto. No quería hablar con él en ese momento.

Busco algo de comer rápidamente. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada _"Maldicion...¿dónde está la comida?"_ Su estómago volvió a rugir haciendo que El Niño se ruborizara.

Kakaroto rió por esto. Se volvió al niño con un plato en la mano lleno de comida. Se lo entregó y sonrío. _-Toma, puedes comer esto-_

Gohan lo tomo de mala gana y salió lo más pronto posible. Llego a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Miro el plato lleno de alimentos. No sabía si comerlo o no, pero su estómago volvió a rugir así que decidió por hacerlo.

Después de degustar la comida, sus párpados se volvieron pesados. Estaba cansado del entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido plácidamente en su cama.

Unas horas más tarde una alarma despertó al pequeño niño. De un salto salió de la cama listo para lo que sea. Se desconcertó un poco al no encontrar nada _-¿Qué está pasando?-_

Salió de la habitación para investigar un poco. Camino por los pasillos, y llegó a la sala principal. Vegeta hacia todo lo posible para controlar la situación, apretando botones en la máquina.

- _¿Q-qué está pasando?-_ Antes de que Gohan lograra hablar, su padre entro en la habitación y grito en un tono exasperante.

 _-Parece ser que la nave tiene algunos problemas-_ Vegeta explicó. Nuevamente intento arreglar algo, pero terminó enfandado y golpeó la máquina en un signo de rendición. Volteo a los dos Saiyajin que lo miraban confundidos. _-Debemos aterrizar y arreglar esta nave-_

 _-¿Nos desviaremos del curso?-_ Kakaroto cuestióno. Se acercó a Vegeta y miro la pantalla central de la nave.

 _-No, justamente hay un planeta en el cual podemos aterrizar y reparar esto-_

 _-¿Y qué planeta es?_ \- El semi-Saiyajin se unió a la platica. Quería estar al tanto de la situación.

 _-El planeta Proof-_ El príncipe contesto.

 _-¿Proof?-_

- _Es un planeta que no está bajo las órdenes de nadie. Ese lugar es como un centro de abastecimiento para los viajeros. Está lleno de diferentes especies de la galaxia. Es el mejor lugar para arreglar esta nave-_ Kakaroto explicó.

 _-Llegaremos en unas horas, así que prepárense-_ Vegeta mencionó. Una vez más se volvió a los controles de la nave, fijando el curso hacia el planeta Proof.

 **oOo**

El planeta por fin quedo a la vista. Era de un color morado oscuro. Se veía un poco aterrador desde el punto de vista de Gohan. La nave estaba entrando al planeta, pudo notar que Vegeta hablaba a través de un micrófono con alguna persona del planeta.

Aterrizaron en una bahia no muy elegante. A su alrededor había varias naves de diferentes tamaños y formas. El lugar era custodiado por unos seres muy extraños. Tenían la piel de un color rosado, su complexión era casi similar a la de un humano, excepto por los cuernos que sobresalían de sus cabezas.

Gohan se quejó un poco, le habían dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia se alejara de su padre. El lo había tomado muy literal ya que no se separaba en ningún momento. No sabía lo que podría suceder si se enteraban de que estaba aquí, después de todo había huido del rey Vegeta.

Salieron de la bahía. Según Vegeta la nave estaba siendo reparada por alguien de confianza pero tardaría algunas horas, así que mientras tanto irían por algunas provisiones.

Los Saiyajin caminaron por el pueblo. Gohan se sentía un poco indignado ya que las miradas que les daban las personas no eran muy agradables, parecía que su reputación como guerreros era conocida.

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento. Vegeta entro, mientras que Gohan y Kakaroto se quedaron afuera esperando. Esto enfando un poco al pequeño semi-Saiyajin.

 _-No me digas que te enfadaste por esperar-_ Kakaroto se burlo _-Solo será un breve momento, aparte no quieres entrar ahí-_ señaló la puerta.

 _-¿Por qué no querría entrar?-_ Gohan se quejó _-Se ve como un lugar normal para mí-_

 _-Ja, no lo creo-_ Gohan frunció el ceño ante esto. Miro hacia la puerta en un intento por ver que había adentro, pero justo en ese momento una persona salió disparada fuera del establecimiento. El Niño apenas y logró esquivar.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ preguntó exasperado

 _-Por eso te dije que no querrías entrar, este lugar está lleno de matones, no es apto para niños-_ Justo en ese momento Vegeta salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Supongo que nos vamos-_ Kakaroto se acercó a Gohan y lo tomo del brazo, enseguida comenzaron a caminar rápidamente entre la multitud que se había formado.

Gohan quería renegar pero no podía. Su padre lo llevaba a través de la gente, unos minutos después por fin salieron y terminaron en un pequeño callejón. Vegeta aprecio unos instantes después.

 _-Parece ser que mi padre no tomo muy bien el que nos fuéramos-_ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

 _-¿Mando a buscarnos?-_ Kakaroto pidió.

 _-Aún peor-_ Rebusco entre su armadura y sacó un papel _-Parece ser que puso una recompensa, quiere al niño de regreso-_ Dijo como si nada.

 _-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-_

 _-Nos tomo como traidores-_ Está vez la furia estaba presente en su rostro.

Gohan se asusto un poco ante esta platica _"¿Hay una recompensa por mi?. No puede ser. Me quiere de regreso"_ Le causó un poco de pavor pensar en esto, no quería regresar, solo había pasado dos días en ese lugar y sentía que era un infierno.

 _-Debemos irnos cuanto antes-_

Gohan fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Miro a su padre quien volvió a agarrarlo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

 _-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-_ Una voz delante de ellos se escucho. Instintivamente Kakaroto se colocó delante de su hijo.

 _-Hikari, no creía verte en un lugar así-_ El recién nombrado Hikari se rió ante el comentario de Vegeta.

El semi-Saiyajin logró asómarse para ver a la persona. Para su sorpresa era un Saiyajin. Su armadura era de un élite, llevaba un rastreador rojo en la cara. Su cabello era corto y en picos, era bastante alto. Se veía como una persona realmente poderosa. Junto a él había otros seres muy parecidos a los de la bahía, pero ellos tenían otras tonalidades de piel e incluso cabello.

 _-Bueno yo solo estaba de paso, pero no pude evitar notar al pequeño Súper Saiyajin que está contigo-_ Dijo con una sonrisa que provocó que Gohan se estremeciera.

 _-Así que estas después de el... Solo eres otro que cayó en los juegos del rey-_ Vegeta se burlo.

- _¡¿Qué!?-_ Hikari frunció el ceño _-Ya veo. Así que tú vas a protegerlo, de acuerdo, veamos si esto te parece un juego-_ Hizo una seña con su mano y los hombres se acercaron lentamente.

Vegeta se colocó en una posición de pelea listo para lo que sea. Kakaroto hizo lo mismo.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el podría derrotar a esos hombres fácilmente, después de todo era un Súper Saiyajin, pero parecían demasiado confiados. Revisó su nivel de ki. Era un poco inferior al de Vegeta y su padre. Decidió quedarse atrás y dejar que ellos pelearán.

Los hombres por fin se acercaron a atacar. Kakaroto dio un paso al frente y comenzó a pelear. Mientras tanto Vegeta tenía la mirada fija en Hikari.

 _-¿En verdad crees que podrás derrotarme?-_ Vegeta se burlo. Lucía demasiado confiado.

 _-Soy más fuerte que antes, Vegeta.-_ sonrío.

 _-No lo creo-_ Sin esperar un segundo más Vegeta se lanzó contra Hikari. Lanzó unos puñetazos a su cara, y para su sorpresa todos fueron bloqueados o esquivados. Dio una sonrisa y continuó con el ataque. Esta vez patadas y puñetazos se mezclaron, Hikari no se quedó atrás y contraatacó. El puño de uno chocaba contra el otro. Vegeta decidiendo acabar pronto se alejó rápidamente y lanzó un ataque de ki. Hikari al no esperarlo lo recibió y fue mandado a volar chocando contra una pared quedando inconsciente al instante.

 _-Hm..,Insecto-_ Vegeta satisfecho se cruzó de brazos y pasó a los demás. Ellos al ver a su jefe caído dejaron su pelea con Kakaroto y huyeron del lugar.

Gohan se quedó un poco sorprendido. Esos sujetos eran muy débiles, pero aún así Vegeta mostró un gran avance desde la vez que estaban en la Tierra.

 _-Ahora sí, vamonos-_ Vegeta indicó.

Kakaroto asintió con la cabeza y se pasó a Gohan. Lo volvió a tomar del brazo y caminaron a una gran velocidad de regreso a la nave.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron a la bahía resultó que la nave estaba lista pero había muchas personas alrededor del lugar. Vegeta los reconoció como más gente que aceptó los juegos del rey.

 _-Creare una distracción, mientras tanto ustedes dos adelántense a la nave y prepárenla-_ Vegeta ordenó. Se levanto de su escondite y voló sobre los hombres. Ellos al verlo se alertaron y comenzaron a disparar ki, Vegeta sonrió a esto y lanzó su propio ataque que terminó con varios soldados y creo la distracción perfecta.

Mientras tanto Kakaroto y Gohan corrieron a la nave, gracias a Vegeta nadie la estaba vigilando. Entraron y se acercaron a los controles de la nave. Hizo un sonido extraño y se encendió, estaba arreglada. Poco a poco la nave comenzó a elevarse, algunos hombre se percataron y comenzaron a disparar.

La nave se sacudía por los impactos, pero unos segundos después todo se calmo y Vegeta apareció en la compuerta. Kakaroto presionó un botón y salieron al espacio, escaparon con éxito.

 _-Uff...-_ Gohan cayó sobre su trasero en un extremo de la sala. Ahora sí el rumbo era directo a Namek.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?... Perdón por haber tardado tanto, como lo mencione en mi otra historia he estado un poco ocupada.**

 **estamos de vuelta. Llegaron al planeta Proof y se enteraron de que había una recompensa detrás de Gohan. ¿Qué harán ahora?**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
